Kill Me Soflty
by MidnightUnleashed
Summary: Twyla Dawn Williams a 19-year-old girls life had been nothing but pain. Finally she breaks releasing so much hate that it conjures a demon. With her new butler at her side she sets out for revenge but on the way to achieve what she hungers for the most and her demons starvation for her soul will another hunger present itself between them? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Saved by hate

'_Such darkness... such quiet calm. It's beautiful... but it feels wrong. It shouldn't be so quiet. I don't remember anything but screaming people, pain, and hate. Such consuming hate. This silence is the only thing that can break it.' _Then the moment of bliss ended. Pain filled my body but the silence was still there. I had caught on to what was taking place. '_No! This can't happen! I can't die now! Sometimes I think of how much I long for death but I can't die yet! I have to avenge her death. They have to pay for what they have done. They all have to pay.'_

A consuming hate filled me. Hate for the people who abandoned me. Hate for the people who killed her. Hate for the people who watched me suffer and stood by and did nothing. Hate for the universe that had decided now to claim me. Hate for myself for being so weak as to let to let it. Then a faint light flooded my eyes, dull, dark and yet welcoming. I opened them. Black feathers floated over my head. Their black silky perfection looking soft and comforting but the feeling I got by looking at them was as sharp as a blade slicing my skin open in a single well-aimed blow. _'Where the hell am I?'_

"How miserable you look." The voice surrounded me, caressed, yet mocked me and settled in my mind.

"Who's there? Where am I? What's going on? I thought I was dyeing." I wanted to look around. I wanted to see where I was and see the mysterious speaker. Was it God? Was it an Angel? No, my mind screamed at me. It was something from the other side. All I could do was stare up into an endless black as around me, the even blacker feathers continued to fall.

"Your hate summoned me. If you want, we can make a contract. I can help you get revenge. I can satisfy your burning hatred, in exchange, for your soul." The voice again echoed all around and inside me. It was so clear and enticing.

I didn't even have to think before I answered. "Yes." The only thing I wanted was revenge and I was more than willing to trade my soul, or what was left of it, for the pleasure of watching all those people who had ever done me wrong finally brought to justice.

"Are you sure. Once this contract is made you can not go back on it. When you have achieved what you wish to, I will devour your soul." He spoke with nonrepressed hunger and I was a little scared but nothing would stand in my way. I was sure.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll do whatever it takes. My souls is yours." My body lifted and I was moved by means other than myself into an upright position. I still couldn't move as I stood there in front or a raven, I blinked and there was a man standing in its place, a devilish smile across his striking face. His eyes glowed with a pinkish red and his black hair fell perfectly around his face.

"Where would you like the seal placed?"

"Seal?"

"Yes. The seal that binds us together and allows me to track you." He raised a hand and removed the white glove to reveal a purple star surrounded by a barbed circle.

"Um..." I thought for a moment. _'Hm... somewhere where people can see it but not too obvious. Let the world know that I belong to a demon. I don't care.' _ "Here. I want it here." I pointed to the part of my chest where my heart was hidden.

In reply he laid a cool hand on my heart. A sharp pain pierced my skin as he removed his hand to reveal the same symbol. I couldn't help but laugh a little. _'So they thought they have seen the last of me? I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see my new demon friend here.'_ Then everything began to fade. My demon had disappeared and the last thing I saw was the feathers endlessly falling into the emptiness that surrounded me.

When I next opened my eyes the first thing I register was pain. My whole body hurt so much it almost dragged me back down into unconsciousness. This time I could move and there weren't black silky feathers floating around me but the demon was still there. He stared down at me and smiled.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Mistress Twyla." I yelped in surprise. I had half thought that it was all just a dream. obviously not. I groaned as my ribs exploded with pain. Probably broken or al least badly bruised. The only other injures I was aware of were the slits on my wrist. Then my mind was filled with with image of the men who had just tried to kill me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ay! Joey! Look over here at what I found. It's a pretty little kitty cat." The tall blonde man had spotted me in the ally walking to my friends house. He was unshaven and smelled heavily of alcohol. As he called to his friends, three other men followed him into the shadow of the garbage can where he had pushed me against a chain link fence. "Won't you let us pet you, little pussy cat?" he reached out a dirty hand to caress my hair but I swated it away. He stared at me in surprise.

"Are you just going to let her do that Sam?"

"Shut up Percy!" The man he yelled at flinched and looked dejectedly at the ground in front of him. He was tall but pitifully skinny. His red hair stuck out untiedly and his brown eyes looked blood-shot. His other companions were a very tall, muscular, and threatening looking black man and a short fat one that looked overjoyed by the finding of a new little pet.

"Get off me!" He didn't move to let me past, not that I expected him to. "Get the fuck off me! Move! Let me go!" I pushed him feebly but it didn't do much. I was too weak now. My senses dulled by the drugs I had recently consumed. I was shaking and my head was spinning. I could do nothing much to protect myself. _'Not again! No! This can't happen again." _

He stepped closer to me and stroked my black hair. His rank breath invading my nose. "Pretty little kitty" He murmured. Then he unzipped the black jacket that I always wore and took it off me. He stared down at the three scars that lay on my right wrist.

When I was thirteen my three best friends and I had been kidnapped and raped. They had been killed but I had been left in that abandoned house alive with their corpses. Then I had taken up a piece of glass from a broken beer bottle and etched them into my skin. One cut for each. These scars reminded me every time I looked at them of what had happened to us. They pushed me to my revenge. Never again nor before had I cut myself out of pain which I had been through plenty. Upon seeing my scars, the man pulled out a knife. He laughed as he drew the knife across my skin just below the third. I gasped and tried to hit him. Before I knew wUat happened he had punched me in the ribs. I crumpled to the ground and he and his friends continued to beat me. As I lay there in pain, unable to move, they slit both of my wrists up to the crease where my arm bent. Then as I drifted in and out of conciousness they raped me.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

I looked down to my arms to see the cuts which had bleed leading to my near death. They were healed into smooth almost invisible scars. My head hurt and my violated body ached all over. I sat up despite my pain. The man, or rather demon that stood in front of me was in a tail coat and had white gloves. He looked like a butler from an older time. I couldn't help but laugh a little which caused my ribs to scream in agony.

"What amuses you so, Mistress Twyla?" He looked down at me question.

"What the hell are you wearing? And just call me Twyla." I forced a smile as he looked down at his cloths. "Don't worry, we'll get you something else to wear." We were still in the ally. I was surprised to see the men who had assaulted me, lying dead and still bleeding. "You killed them?"

"Yes. From now on, no one will harm you." He bowed and put his hand over his heart.

"Good job." I nodded as my gaze traveled over the dead men. I had no problem with death. "We should probably get out of here before someone sees this. I know where we can go." I tried to stand only to fall back to the hard ground. Even though the drugs I had taken had worn off I was still weak and my injured ribs wouldn't allow me to move very much comfortably. Before I could attempt again the demon bent down and picked me up bridal style.

"Where to now, Mistress?" I gave him the directions to Michael's house and he took off running. He carried me with ease, like I weighed nothing. When we arrived he set me down at the door and I rang the bell. Moments later Michael's mother answered.

"Why Twyla! So good to see you again! Oh my, and who is this?" She looked behind me at the demon.

"Oh just a friend I want Michael to meet." She moved away from the door to let us in. We walked down into the basement. I didn't even knock as we met the door at the end of the stairs. I turned the knob and walked in with my demon behind me.

"Hey there bitch." Michael's usual greeting. He sat on the couch watching a movie on his big screen TV.

"Sup my pimp?" I fought back the pain from my injuries but Michael noticed.

"Nothing much. Just watching some movies. Get your ass over here and sit down. You look like you're going to fucking drop dead." As I walked over to sit down he noticed the demon that was standing by the door in the shadows as he followed me. "Wait, who the fuck is that?" I hadn't yet decided how much I wanted to tell him.

"Just don't ask. I'll tell you in a sec ok. It's a long story. Can he borrow a pair of your cloths please?" I hugged him as he got up and walked to his room. He came back with some cloths messily waded in his hand. He threw them at the demon who caught them easily.

"Where can I change?" He asked looking at me rather then Michael.

"Just here. It doesn't matter." Michael replied before I could. The demon looked at me with a questioning expression. Understanding passed between us and I knew he didn't want to change in front of me. I lightly slapped Michael's arm.

"He doesn't even know you. Not every body undresses as freely as we do in front of people you know." I looked at him jokingly. "You can go in his room." I motioned to the room and the demon silently walked into it. I snuggled up to Michael and we watched the movie in silence. It was some action flick with lots of explosions and special effects. I wasn't into it at all. I just stared blankly at the TV. thinking of what to tell him. He was my best friend. I told him everything. He knew everything that happened to me and we had been friends since sixth grade.

When the demon walked out he was wearing a black v neck shirt and a pair of black well fitted jeans. He had his own clothes folded neatly in his hands. He set them down on the couch arm as he sat next to me. I had finally decided just to tell Michael everything.

"Ok, Michael. I'm going to tell you what's going on but you can't freak out, ok? Promise you won't freak?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, sure. I promise." He looked throughly confused.

"Alright. I was on my way here. I had just smoked some weed at the park and these four guys saw me in the ally. Blah blah blah, I got raped, beat, and they cut me. As I lay there dying I thought about everything that has happened to me and my hate was so overflowing that it summoned a demon. We made a contract and he's going to help me get revenge on everyone who has ever done me or those I care about wrong in exchange for my soul."

Michael stared at me dumfounded and confused. I had swept through the story so fast and emotionless it took him a while to put it all together. "Oh my holy fuck. Are you serious?" I nodded. He believed me. Not even I would dream up something as insane as this and he knew it. "Damn."

"Yeah, so this is my demon." I moved so Michael and the demon could look at each other. "listen, you can't tell anyone. And I mean NO ONE."

"Alright. I won't, I promise. What's his name?" I turned to the demon wanting to know as well.

"I do not have a name that you humans can say. As my mistress you may give me a name." I thought for a moment. A name...

"Sebastian." I saw a look of surprise momentarily cross his face as I spoke his new name. "What?"

"That was the name my last master gave to me. I find it interesting that you should choose to call me that as well."

"There was someone before me? Who was it?"

"His name was Ciel Phantomhive, a thirteen year old boy from England."

"Oh, cool." I looked at Michel who was looking intensely interested at Sebastian.

"What does your demon form look like?"

Sebastian's crimson eyes rested on my best friend. "I would rather not show myself in front of my mistress. I assure you I'm quite a terrifying creature."

"Come on. Please. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I don't care either way, but leave him alone. You just met and you tend to be overwhelming. First you expect him to change clothes in front of you and now you want to see his demon form? Calm down." I laughed, interrupting him before he could pester the demon more. "Anyways I came here to ask you if I could stay the night. Samantha had to go out of town to visit her dad today and I don't like staying there alone."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thanks." I smiled in spite of my pain and hugged him. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired and my head hurts.

"Alright. I'll be in there later. I want to finish this movie first."

"Ok. Night." Then turning to Sebastian "Come on." He followed me as I walked into Michael's room and turned on a lamp by the door. " I don't think there's enough room for all three of us on the bed. Michael's a huge bed hog but the couch is pretty comfy."

**Sebastian's POV**

"You're going to sleep with him?" Sebastian didn't think it was the best idea after she had just been raped not two hours ago.

"Yeah. I do all the time." As if she knew what I was thinking she continued. "He's my best friend. I've been sleeping with him since I was 11. I'll be fine."

"As you wish, Mistress." I bowed and put my hand over my heart as had become a habit.

"Will you just call me Twyla please? All this 'Mistress' shit is weird." As she said that she took off her shirt and pants. In her bra and underwear she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a large Pink Floyd t-shirt.

_'What skimpy undergarments. I'm not used to this new time.' _Her body was skinny but not too so. She had a nicely curved waste and her skin was extremely pale white. Once he would have dressed his master for bed but he looked away as his new mistress did so, not wanting to offend her.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow." She walked over to the bed and pulled off a pillow which she threw onto the couch in the corner of the room. She then headed for the door of the room. Before she could reach it she yelped and began to fall. Before Twyla could hit the ground I had darted forward to catch her.

"You need to rest. Besides, you shouldn't be waiting on me. I'm your servant." I picked her up and carried her over to the bed and pulled back the covers. I laid her down on the white sheets and pulled the black covers up over her. I tucked her in and walked out to the main part of the basement. "May I have a blanket?"

"Yeah, just in that closet there." He pointed to a closet in the hall way. I grabbed a messily folded blanket and headed back to the room. "Hey, you wanna finish watching this with me?" Twylas human friend turned to look at the me. He looked to be about the same age as Twyla and he had messy black hair which I guessed was dyed based on the blonde roots that were beginning to show. His hazel eyes shone with interest.

"No. I'm tired and need some sleep." Without another word I turned into the room. I turned off the lamp and looked over at Twyla. She was already asleep. She looked so peaceful. '_I get such a strange feeling when I'm around 're already so close but we've only been together for a few hours. At the same time though we're so distant as if there's a barrier between us.' _She stirred slightly as I brought the covers up over her shoulders. I looked at her a moment longer then walked over to the couch where I would be sleeping. It was just barely long enough for me but it was fairly comfortable.

I slept well that night and woke early the next morning around 7:00. I had slept in the clothes that I was given so I had no need to change. The basement room was dark. The only small window was covered by a thick back curtain so no light could get through. I had decided not to wake Twyla yet. I coud tell she was exhausted still. Careful not to wake her I leaned over the bed.

She was cuddled up next to Michael and he had his arm around her. I reached across her and tapped him on the shoulder. He grumbled something inaudible and snuggled closer to Twyla. I shoved his arm a little harder this time. "Michael." This time he opened his eyes and stared groggily up at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" He glanced over at the alarm clock and back at me with exasperation. "It's 7:00 in the morning."

"I was aware of the time. I'm going to make breakfast. How many people are living here?" I tried to be as polite as I could but for some reason he annoyed me.

"Three counting me." Without another word he buried his face in his pillow and went back to sleep. I silently went upstairs into the kitchen. I opened the cupboards untill I found a box of pancake mix and all the ingredients I would need to make them.

_'It's been such a long time since I've cooked. I hope Twyla doesn't react the same way Ciel did when I made his first meal.' _I enjoyed the silence as I prepared and cooked breakfast. I knew that my new mistress would prove to be very interesting. There was a thick mystery shrouding her and I was determined to uncover it.

When the pancakes were done. I set the table for Michael's two family members. Expertly I carried the other two plates back into the basement. I set them on the coffee table in the main room where the large Tv. was.

"I smell pancakes!" Michael's voice shouted from his room. He was awake now so I decided to stay in the main room.

"Michael." That was Twyla. She sounded tried still.

"Come on! Get up! He made us pancakes!"

"Do you always think with your stomach? Damn you hold on. Let me get out of the fucking bed first ok." I sat quietly on the couch as they got out of bed and walked into the main room. Michael said nothing as he spotted the pancakes and rushed to the coffee table. He began shoving them into his mouth as if her were starving.

Twyla walked slowly after him rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat down on the couch and looked at me. "Thank's Sebastian. It's been a while since I've had pancakes." She smiled at me and took a small bite. "Holy shit! These are the best pancakes I've ever had! Damn!"

"If I couldn't make a decent breakfast for my mistress, what kind of butler would I be?" I put my hand over my heart and she laughed a little. _'That smile. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. So pure yet...demonic.'_

**Whail then! This is my first fan fiction so I hope this all goes well. :D I'm really eager to write this. I think about it all the time. I'm on a long road trip and I don't always have access to my computer so I can't write when I need to and ideas are tearing my mind apart! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmares

"Where to now, Mistress?"

"I told you to just call me Twyla." I looked over at him with a slight glare. "Samantha's apartment. I left my bag there last night before I went to the park. " Sebastian said nothing as he walked next to me down Michael's street. After breakfast I had decided to leave. When I stayed at a friend's house I didn't like to stay too long. I always felt like I was intruding despite what they said.

"How far is it?" He asked me when we had gone about two blocks.

"It's across town but I walk around all the time."

"You shouldn't be walking around in your current state , mist- er Twyla." I had stopped at the corner and was waiting for the light to change. Sebastian trailed a few steps behind.

"Well how else am I suppose to get there? It's not like I have a car or any money for a taxi." Before I knew what was happening he had picked me up again bridal style and was bounding across the street. "Hey!" I shouted indignantly.

"Which way next?" he asked and ignored my protest. I gave him the directions grudgingly and he began to run just like last night. We were there in less than a minute.

"That's impossible! It usually takes me like an hour to get here! You're amazing!" Then I reminded myself that he was a demon. I looked up into his crimson eyes. _'And an attractive demon at that.'_ he gently set me down in front if the apartment building and I walked in.

Samantha's door was the first one on the left side. I fished the key out of my pocket and opened the door. Her apartment was small but nice. She lived there alone but our friend Kim visited her almost every day and I stayed there every once in a while.

"Feel free to raid her kitchen. She has plenty of food." I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag from her bedroom.

"I do not eat human food. It is tasteless to me and I do not need it to survive. I only feed on souls but I can eat human food if I have to." He stood by the door where I had left him.

"Oh. Can you get high or drunk?" I headed into the kitchen and got a chocolate chip cookie and a mountain dew.

"Not by any human means."

"That sucks. My friends and I party a lot. Looks like you'll be a little left out." I finished my cookie in silence. When I was done chewing the last bite I stood up and headed for the door again. As I reached for the handle my chest exploded with pain. "Ah! Fuck!" I clutched at my broken rib, fighting back tears. It hurt so bad I thought I was going to collapse.

"Twyla!" Sebastian darted forward in alarm and put his arms around me. He picked me up and I whimpered in pain. He carried me into Samantha's room and lay me down on the bed.

"It hurts so bad." I complained, my hands still gripping where it hurt most.

"Let me see." Sebastian carefully pulled up my shirt so he could look at my bottom rib. "It's broken. I was unable to heal it when you first summoned me." He laid his hand gently on my injury and the pain began to ebb. It turned into an icy cold tingling then faded into a normal feeling.

"Wow. Thanks Sebastian! It feels like nothing even happened!" He looked down at me and smiled. _'Damn! Those eyes. That smile. He's attractive yes but that's not what has me feeling like this. It's like I'm drawn to him instinctualy. There's something that makes me want him but something that makes me want to hide from him. Maybe that's just how demons are.'_

"As your butler, I have to insist that we stay here for the night. Though I have healed your broken rib your body still needs to recover. You have no home of your own and I will not allow you to sleep on the streets." His face turned serious and I knew it was no use arguing with him.

"Fine. We'll stay here for tonight but tomorrow we get down to some revenge." It was still early in the morning. About 8:00. I sat up carefully in the bed and looked at the radio. "It's too quiet in here. Sebastian, turn the radio on and put this in." I handed him my Black Veil Brides Cd and he put it in as I had asked.

Just as the Cd started playing I remembered that Samantha had left $200 for me. I got up and dug around in her underwear drawer untill I pulled out the crisp bills. "Hey Sebastian, go to Wal-Mart and get some food. Just get anything you think we need and I want the newest Blood on the Dance Floor Cd they have at the mall. I also want you to buy me a gun and a knife."

Without another word I handed him the money and he disappeared. When I heard the front door close I turned up the music and got out my sketch pad. I lost myself in my art and music as I always loved to do. Beneath my pencil the lines spilled elegantly over the page of their own accord. I didn't realize what I was drawing untill it was finished.

On the paper was a man lying in a puddle of blood, his mouth opened in an eternal scream. I stood over him with Sebastian at my side. In my hand was a gun, still pointed at the dead man. There were trees surrounding us and it looked like my favorite park.

I hadn't even thought about what I was drawing. It just happened. I shook off a strange feeling creeping up my spine and closed the sketch pad. Once it was back in my bag I decided to clean a little.

Some of Samantha's dishes sat dirty in the sink. I skipped into the kitchen and began to clean them. I hated doing dishes but it was the least I could do. Samantha and I had been friends since we were in preschool. She had always been there for me and she took care of me now even though I was a homeless bitch without a job.

"Let's get some dishes done!" Then the thought hit me. _'Wait, I don't have to. I can tell Sebastian to do them!' _ So instead of cleaning Samantha's dishes I decided to take a shower. It would be nice to wash off a little of everything that had recently happened to me.

I turned the water on to cold and went into Samantha's room. Everyone always thought it was weird but I never took hot or even warm showers. I loved cold water.

"I don't owe you anything. You'll only die if dream forgotten. I've got my pride so hear me sing. I'll never let you steal my coffin!" I began to sing along with my Cd as I got undressed. I walked back into the bathroom and froze the instant my foot stepped through the door.

_'Somethings not right.' _My eyes traveled over the small tiled room. Nothing seemed out of place and I was about to shake off the feeling as paranoia when the shower curtain burst open. Whatever it was hurled itself at me without hesitation. The world around me became a blur as I was shoved against the now closed bathroom door.

In front of me stood a man. He wasn't very tall but he was taller than me. Looking into his purple eyes, I could tell that his intention was to kill me. I could see the blood lust in his eyes. He was calm and collected with a cold expression across his flawless face. Then I noticed his wings. Snow white wings stuck gracefully out of his back. He was an angel.

I stared at him in shock. No thoughts entered my mind. No fear. No thoughts of defense. Nothing. He had no weapon but as we stared at each other the energy began to drain from my body. The next thing that my fading mind registered was a bolt of black flashing in front of me and knocking the angel away. As our eyes were torn apart my energy returned and I gasped for air. I hadn't been breathing.

"Sebastian!" He looked calmly back it me.

"Twyla." Then he turned his head aggressively at my attacker. "You. What are you doing here?" The angel stared up at Sebastian in surprise but said nothing. He had stumbled into the shower but was huddled in the corner where the water did not reach. "Sent here to kill my new Mistress were you?" The angel reached into his white jacket and pulled out a large dagger. "Can't have that now."

"You can't kill me! You can't even hurt me! I'm a divine being!" The angel stood to his full height and looked challengingly at Sebastian who was still taller.

"Not unless my mistress orders me to." He turned and looked expectantly at me. "He is one of the ones who killed your friends. It would seem that he was sent to kill you as well since you were the only one who survived."

At the knowledge I didn't hesitate. "Kill him. But first we need to know who the other two are. Get the information from him. That's an order."

"Yes, Mistress." He put his hand over his heart and smiled that chilling smile. Then his eyes changed from their usual crimson to a shining bright red and his pupils turned to slits. The angels challenge fell and he looked horrified as Sebastian grabbed his jacket and held him off his feet.

"I won't tell you anything! Never! You filthy demon!" The angel writhed in Sebastian's grip and I still slumped against the door in shock. A sudden knock on the front door startled all of us. As Sebastian looked to the door his grip must have loosened because the angel wriggled free and leaped through the window which shattered on contact.

"Damn it." Sebastian was about to chase after him but my cry of pain stopped him. A sudden searing pain shot though my heart and I couldn't hold back my scream. At first I thought it had something to do with the seal but Sebastian looked just as confused as I was.

He bent down next to me to and recoiled in shock when he looked into my eyes. "What?" I managed to ask through clenched teeth.

"Your eyes. They've changed color." He looked at me as if I had just grown horns.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're purple. Like an angels." Another knock on the door cut our conversation short. I tried to get up to answer the door but although the pain was beginning to subside it was still to much. Sebastian grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my still naked body.

He picked me up gently and set me on the living room couch and opened the door. Kim was standing there with a movie in her hands. She took a step back as Sebastian opened the door.

"W-what? Who are you?" She stammered looking at the number on the door to make sure it was the right apartment. "Where's Twyla?"

"I'm here." I piped up before Sebastian could say anything. "let her in." I added quietly so only he could hear. Without a word he opened the door and stepped aside to let my friend in. She hesitated before stepping through the door.

When she saw me on the couch wrapped in a towel she lost control. "Twyla Dawn Williams, who the hell is this and what the fuck is going on?" She demanded. I sighed and patted the couch next to me and she sat down beside me casting a wary glance at the demon as he sat on my other side.

"Alright, Kim. This is... my um my..."

"boyfriend?" She asked.

"No! He's a friend." I trailed off as she looked from me to Sebastian and back again, her expression changing from fear and uncertainty to a slight smile.

"And what are you doing naked on the couch?" Her slight smile turned to a wide one as her mind was left to its self.

"Kimberly! No! I was going to take a shower and my heart started to hurt. I fell down and Sebastian came and helped me back up." I stumbled over the explanation trying to cut out everything that happened in the middle.

She seemed content with the answer as she replied "Well I just thought I'd bring over a movie for us to watch since Sammy's gone and I thought you were here alone."

"What movie is it?" I raised an eyebrow comically.

"All the Paranormal Activities." She smiled and shoved the case at me. She looked so happy and care free. I wish I could be like her sometimes. Her blond curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was everything that I wasn't but I never envied her for it.

_'If only you knew my dear friend. I've sold my soul to a demon to avenge what has been done to you.' _Pushing the dark thoughts out of my mind for her sake I smiled and grabbed the DVD case.

"Sebastian, put the first one in please and make us some marshmallow popcorn. Kim, you sit here and look pretty for a while. I have to take a shower real quick." Without another word I jumped up and headed into the bathroom.

The water was still running so I threw off my towel and jumped in. There was no glass from the broken window. It was as if nothing had ever happened. I shook my head and washed my body. As I showered I though about the events that had taken place not 10 minutes ago.

The questions whirled through my mind like water down the drain. _'Who was that angel? Why was he after me? How could an angel do something so horrible to my friends? What was up with my eyes changing color? Who the fuck in their right mind put a window right there?'_

When I was finally done my mind was still no clearer. I stepped out and turned the water off. _'I hope Sebastian and Kim are alright together out there.'_ Kim was always nervous around new people.

I quickly got dressed in my black pajama pants and white pajama tank top. I didn't even bother to dry my hair very well as I stepped out of the bathroom felling somewhat refreshed. Kim was sitting on the couch and Sebastian was still in the kitchen. The Tv was still on the menu screen calling for me to press play.

From my place in the hallway I ran and took a flying leap onto the couch next to Kim. She screamed and threw her phone which she was intently fixated on. "Twyla!" I laughed and grabbed the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"Blanket hog!" I accused as I ripped it from her. She pulled back and stood up with my half. A game of Tug-of War erupted in the living room. Kim was taller than me and maybe a little stronger but I fought back with all my might.

The blanket slipped out of my hands as Kim jerked it in her direction. I squeaked as I began to fall backwards toward the window. Before I could crash through it I felt arms wrap around me and stop the fall.

I turned my head to find Sebastian's crimson eyes staring back at me, a faint smile hidden in them. "You should be more carefull." He crooned

"Thanks Sebastian." He had his arms wrapped around my waist,his chest pressed against my back. He pulled me back to my feet and walked me over to the couch. Kim looked at me, an amused smile playing on her lips and I knew what she was thinking but I didn't say anything.

She threw the blanket at me and plopped down on my right side. "Sebastian." I pointed at the the DVD player for him to press play. After he pressed play he walked into the kitchen and came back out with a huge bowl of marshmallow popcorn and two glasses of milk which he set down on the coffee table. Kim and I looked at each other and then at the huge bowl in starved astonishment. "Popcorn!" We yelled in unison and darted for the bowl.

Sebastian still stood by the couch. I patted the seat next to me on the opposite side of Kim, still shoving a handful of popcorn in my mouth. "Come on. Sit down." He smiled and did as I told him. After the first minute or so Sebastian scooted back into a more comfortable position and I threw part of the blanket at him which he gratefully took. It was fucking freezing in her apartment!

_'No matter how many times I watch this movie and no matter how not scary it is I always fucking jump when the scary things pop up.' _Just as I thought that a sudden noise on the movie scared me. Kim and I jumped a little and Sebastian just chuckled and gave us a sideways glance.

_'Damn it don't do that! Too sexy! I can not be attracted to you!' _Kim and I cuddled closer together as we watched the movie, screaming like little girls and clutching each other when we got scared.

We watched all four of the movies and by the time the last one was over the popcorn bowl was long empty and my feet were resting on Sebastian's lap and my head against Kim's shoulder.

"It's almost dinner time." I commented looking at Sebastian as Kim got up t put the movie back in its case. "You want to stay, Kim?"

"No. You're coming with me. We're going to Taco Bell!" She looked like she had been planning this all day.

"Taco Bell? Fuck yeah! I'll go get dressed and meet you there ok." Without waiting for a reply I rushed off into Samantha's room and searched through my bag. Finally I pulled out a white T-shirt and white skinny jeans. Once I was dressed I put on my black studded belt and matching bracelet, black knee high converse and headed to the bathroom to put on some make up.

I walked into the bathroom cautiously, opening the shower curtain before I did anything else. Once I was sure that there were no angels waiting to attack me I opened the drawer below the sink and pulled out Samantha's make up bag and set to work.

Ten minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with thick line of eyeliner and black and silver eyeshadow on and my nails freshly painted black. Sebastian was waiting on the couch for me and stood up as I walked in. The popcorn bowl and milk glasses were gone and the popcorn that had strayed to the floor was picked up.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sebastian opened the door for me "Wait! My jacket." before I could get it Sebastian had already darted back inside and came back a moment later with my black jacket. "Thank you!" I pulled on the jacket as we walked to the main door of the apartment. _'First dinner with my demon butler!'_

** Sebastian's POV**

_'She's so much nicer than Ciel was. He rarely ever said thank you and he never sounded this happy.'_ I couldn't help but admire Twyla. She was strong for a human. I knew she had been through a lot and I was amazed that she could still smile and be so happy. She was so caring toward her friends. As kind as an angel

Then I remembered how her eyes had changed colors in the bathroom. The exact same color as her angel attackers. It perplexed me to think about. I hated mysteries and Twyla was turning out to be quite a difficult one.

_'The feeling I get when I'm around her is like no other. It's so strange. I have to figure out what she is or it's going to drive me crazy. I know she must be at least part human because I was able to make the contract with her but could she be something more?'_

I was distracted out of my thoughts as we walked through the main entrance to the apartment building. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. We had spent the whole day watching those ridiculous movies.

"Taco Bell is just across the street." Twyla informed me as we waited for a car to go by before we could cross the street.

"As long as you don't have to walk to far." I smirked at her as she zipped her jacket and started across the street.

Inside the Taco Bell it was warm and there weren't many people. Besides us there were only two others who soon left after our arrival. For Twyla's sake I ordered a taco and a Pepsi. I could tell that she didn't want Kim to know I was a demon. Especially the demon who hungered for Twyla's soul.

"So how did you and Twyla meet?" Asked Kim as she sipped her soda. I had anticipated the question all night.

"She was being attacked by some guys in an ally on the way to Michael's and I saw it and fought them off."

"With what?" Kim leaned forward and stared at me.

"With his awesome karate moves!" Twyla interrupted. "Why does it matter? He saved me."

I smiled and chuckled at her. I found her quite amusing. So much unlike Ciel who was always serious. The rest of dinner at Taco Bell went by in a blur of the girls laughing and talking. When Kim finally decided to go home the sun had set and a cloud was drifting over the full moon.

Twyla hugged Kim goodbye outside then we walked side by side back to Samantha's apartment. _'She can't keep staying with her friends like this. She needs a place of her own.' _I made a note to myself to get her and apartment tomorrow.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night, Sebastian." She wandered groggily to the bathroom to wash off her make-up then to the bedroom and I stared after her. There was only one bedroom in the apartment so I would be sleeping on the couch, which was ok with me. It was more comfortable than Michael's couch.

I laid down and let myself drift into a light sleep, keeping one eye open for the angel in case he decided to some back and finish what he started. I wast jolted awake by Twylas scream. I leaped off the couch and rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" I demanded looking around the room in confusion.

Her eyes peeked out at me from under her covers. "Nothing. It was just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep. I'm fine." She mumbled through the blanket. Despite what she said, I could tell she was not fine. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were shining with tears. I sat on the bed next to her and she didn't move.

"What did you dream about?" She pulled her face out of the covers a little and looked at me.

"At first it was a flashback of what happened when I was thirteen then I saw that angels face. It was covered in blood and he was laughing. He was torturing everyone I care about and they were calling out to me for help but I couldn't move." She was still shaking and I felt slightly bad for her.

"You don't need to worry about the angel. He will not harm you or your friends as long as you are my mistress. The star on my hand and the one over her heart glowed slightly as she pulled the covers completely away from her face.

"What did he want? I know he wasn't just here to kill me for the fun of it. Someone sent him. Who? Why?"

"I'm not yet sure who and I don't fully understand why but tomorrow we will find out. I may know someone who can help us." I stood up to go back into the living room.

"Wait." I stopped and turned to look at Twyla. "Will you stay in here?" She was still scared even if she wouldn't say it. She moved over to the side of the bed and I laid down next to her. The bed was large so we could both lay without touching one another. The last thing I remember was Twylas soft breathing before I lt sleep claim me.

* * *

**Alright, there's the second chapter! It took forever to write but here it is! Interesting? No? Just wait, it gets better I swear! What's ip with the angel? I really don't even know. He just popped into my head and here he is. Twyla's pretty interesting right? What is she? Now that I do know but I'm not telling! Review please? Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sinful Angels

"What the fuck! Twyla Dawn Williams! Who in the fuck is that?!" I shot straight up out of bed, looking frantically around the room untill my eyes fell on Samantha. She was standing by her closet staring in shock at Sebastian.

"Wha?" Sebastian's eyes opened and he met Samanthas stare.

"Dude, calm down. It's ok." I sighed as she showed no signs of calming down. "Sebastian, go make some breakfast." He got up and Samantha jumped back as he stood.

"What do you want?" He asked, pausing at the door of the room.

"I don't know. Just make her some cereal and I'll have toast with butter and a glass of milk."

"Alright." He nodded and went to the kitchen to fulfill my order.

"Twyla." Samantha was staring daggers at me.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything, alright." She threw her bag down on the floor and plopped down beside me. "Ok," I began, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "The night you left I went to the park to smoke. I didn't want to come back here 'cause I don't like being alone so I decided to go to Michael's. On the way there I took a shortcut through an ally and I got jumped. There were four guys and they tried to rape me. Sebastian saw them and he rescued me."

Samantha was still un satisfied. "That doesn't explain what he was doing in my bed with you." She seemed to have calmed down a little at least.

"Sammy, I don't see why you're freaking out. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?! Twyla, I came home to a strange guy in my bed! How is that not a big deal?"

"But he was with me. Please, just calm down. After I was attacked I was scared." My eyes began to fill with tears. I wasn't actually on the verge of crying but I knew this would make her worry about me and stop freaking out about Sebastian. "I asked him to stay with me. I'm sorry." I looked down and let a few tears fall.

"Aw Twyla!" She scooted forward on the bed to wrap her arms around me in a hug. "Im the one who's sorry. You almost got raped again and I was here yelling at you. What kind of friend am I?"

"My best friend." I smiled and looked up at her, returning her hug. _'Damn I'm one good actor. Worked like a charm.' _

"He is pretty attractive..." Samantha raised an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"No. Stop right there. No. Just, no. He is a friend. Nothing more. I swear." I could tell she was about to object but I continued before she could. "Drop it Samantha. Drop the subject right now or the Grudge will come out of your closet.

"Epp! No! I'll stop." We both laughed as she jumped way from me and almost fell off the bed. Samantha hopped backwards off the bed like a little monkey. "Come on I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright, let me get out of the bed. I pulled the covers off and stood up on the bed. "So, how was your visit?" I asked, hopping off the bed to land next to her.

"It was fine. All we did was sit around and watch T.V."

"Well, sounds more interesting than what I did." I joked as we sat down on the couch. We were both in our pajamas. Samanthas' brother had probably picked her up from her dads house and brought her back so she had had no need to get better clothes on.

"Oh yeah, so interesting." She leaned to the side and hit me with her shoulder.

"Knock it off, it's too early for that shit. Let's eat first then we can fight." I laughed and pushed her away from me. As I did Sebastian waked in with our food balanced like a waiter. "Yeah! Food!"

He set it down on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to me as Samantha and I began devouring our breakfast. Once we were done shoveling food into outr mouths and could talk again we leaned back on the couch and I told Samantha about how Kim had come over the other day.

"I told her to come here actually. I knew you would be lonely without me." She confessed after I told her about our venture to Taco Bell. Then my phone rang, cutting into our nice morning chat.

"Hello?" The number was unfamiliar to me and I was wondering who it was. I stared at the ground as the voice on the other end began to speak. _' I know that voice.'_

"Twyla Dawn Williams, we have your friend Kim here. She is unharmed as of now but any rash action on your part will quickly change that. If you want her to remain unharmed and alive you will meet me at the abandoned motel on Pleasant street at 5:00 today. Come unarmed." A click ended the call before I could say anything. Most people would have panicked at this point, but I had a demon on my side.

I replaced the phone in my pocket and turned to Sebastian. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Just a few friends. They want to hang out today."

"Be careful Twyla." Samantha cut in. She knew what I usually did whenever I went to hang out with friends other than her and Kim but she couldn't be more wrong this time. I nodded and stood up. She followed me to the room and I got dressed in my Black Veil Brides T-shirt and black skinny jeans, with my knee-high converse and of course my plain black jacket. I grabbed my bag and headed to the door.

Sebastian opened it and waited for me to step out into the hallway. "Bye!" Samantha called after us and I turned to wave. As soon as we were outside I stopped and looked seriously at Sebastian.

"They have Kim. They want me to meet them at the abandoned motel on Pleasant street at 5:00 today."

"And I suppose you want to go and rescue her?"

"Of course! We have to!"

"Alright. Is that all they told you?"

"I'm suppose to come unarmed. Speaking of which, did you get the gun and knife I asked for?"

"Yes. Their in your bag." I quickly unzipped my bag and dug around untill I found them at the bottom. _'No wonder it feels heavier.' _"It's only 8:00 now. What are a going to do untill 5:00?"

I was so worried about Kim that I was sure I couldn't really do much of anything. I didn't want to go anywhere public. I just wanted to lay down and forget everything. There was this nagging voice in my head telling my that everything was going to go wrong. I pushed the voice out of my head and zipped up my back pack. "To the park." I decided at last.

We began to walk there. I could walk around on my own now that my rib was healed and I took my time was we walked to the center of town. Neither one of us made an attempt at conversation which we both prefered. I needed to think and Sebastian was probably working out some strategy.

By the time we finally reached the park, my mind was no clearer and I was still overly worried.

"There is some business that I need to take care of. Will you be ok here on your own?" Sebastian asked as I headed for my favorite tree.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." _'Where the fuck is he going?'_

"I will be back shortly. If you need me just call." As he turned and leaped off as only a demon can, my seal glowed faintly. I looked around to make sure no one was watching then I hoisted myself up into the lower branches of the tree.

This tree was my hiding place from the world. Hidden in it's leaves I found rest and peace from everything troubling me. I could think clearly here among the innocent song of the birds and the encouraging whisper of the wind. Here was my only true comfort.

I laid back on the thick branch and closed my eyes. '_Everything is happening so fast. Just a few days ago, I almost died. Jut a few days ago I sold my soul to a demon and now here I am going to meet an angel that's out to kill me. I sound fucking insane!' _Then my thoughts drifted to Sebastian. _'Why does everybody think there's something going on between us? Just because we were sleeping in the same bed, and he answered the door when I was naked on the couch... damn it. He is overly attractive and that smile, oh damn that smile and those eyes.' _I shivered as I thought about him. _'No! Knock it off! He is going to devour your soul. You can't like him.'_

I laid there and continued to think for a while more. Finally I let the birds sweet melodies accompanied by the winds whispering lyrics lull me into sleep. When I finally woke up my mind filled with panic. I had fallen asleep in the tree at the park but this was defiantly not the park.

I sat up slowly and looked around. It looked like I was in a living room. I was laying on a black couch and next to the couch was a matching chair. Across the room sat a flat screen T.V and in the middle of the room was a glass coffee table. _'Where the fuck am I?'_

Then someone walked through the door. I almost fainted with relief to see none other than Sebastian. "Ah, finally awake. You sleep a lot you know."

"Yeah yeah, where are we and how did I get here?" I demanded, not in the mood for idle talk.

"This is your new apartment." Before I could question him further he carried on. "I know the owner of the building and he was more than happy to rent you this room. As to how you got here, I found you asleep in a tree and brought you back here. You slept the whole way." His eyes glowed with laughter at the thought of my extreme deep sleep.

"My own apartment... wow. Thanks Sebastian!" I fought back the urge to hug him. "What time is it?!" I suddenly started to panic again. I could not be late to save Kim.

"It's 12:30. I made you a sandwich for lunch." Sebastian got up and hurried to the kitchen bringing back a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water. I took the plate and glass without a word and began to eat. I didn't really feel like eating but I would need the energy and I knew it.

As the hours passed, dragging on and on at a painful pace, I tried to occupy myself. I pulled out my notebook and began to messily scribble out some poetry. It wasn't my best but I could blame it on my shot nerves.

By the time my hand was too cramped to continue only about twenty minutes had passed. "Damn it, Sebastian! The waiting is killing me! What the fuck am I suppose to do?" I stood up and began to pace around my new living room, too anxious to sit any longer.

"Well first you need to calm down. You're not going to help your friend at all by freaking out like this. Just sit down and calm down." He reached a hand forward and rested it on my shoulder to stop my pacing. I hesitantly sat back down on the couch.

"I need some music." I murmured, half to myself.

"Good idea." Before I could ask him what he ment Sebastian had walked down the hall into one of the bedrooms. He reappeared a moment later with an instrument case.

"What's that?" I asked as he set in down on the coffee table.

"It's a violin. I thought it could help relax you." He looked up from the case and smiled at me.

"I didn't know you could play." In reply he lifted the instrument and its bow delicately out of it's case. He looked at me and smiled as he pulled the bow across the string. The instant he began to play I swear my heart stopped for a second. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I closed my eyes and let the music soak in and calm my frayed mind. It gently caressed my eyelids, causing them to close and the notes pulled my softly into the depths of sleep.

"Twyla, get up. It's time to go." A hand landed gently on my shoulder and my eyes snapped open.

"Damn it! Did I really fall asleep again?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes. You're going to need the energy though." I nodded and looked at the clock.

_'4:40. Time to kick some angelic ass.' _I stood up and got my shoes back on. _'Hm, I don't remember taking them off. Sebastian must have.' _ Once they were on I stood up and stretched.

"Are you ready to go?" Sebastian asked as he walked to the door. I pulled my weapons out of my bag and hid them inside my jacket then nodded and silently walked out into the main hall.

I had never been in these apartments before but I could tell they were on the nicer side of town just by the look of the hallway. We were on the bottom floor and soon reached the main entrance.

Once we were outside I had to look around before I knew where we were. The building was located on a quiet street that I didn't recognize and was surrounded by houses that looked unfamiliar to me. Only when I spotted the street sign did I know where we were. 'Oak Street.' Sure enough, the well-to-do side of town.

"Sebastian." I said as we reached the corner.

"Yes, mistress." He nodded, picked me up and bounded off in the direction of my captured friend. The sun would soon set on our little confrontation but I had no reason to fear the dark anymore. I had Sebastian.

As we neared our destination Sebastian skidded abruptly to a stop. "What is it?" I asked. "This isn't the place."

"We're being followed." Before I could ask anymore questions Sebastian had thrown my high into the air. Below me I could hear the buzz of a chainsaw. Sebastian caught me and set me down on the sidewalk.

"What was all that about?" The question died on my lips as I looked at the man in front of us. He was as tall as Sebastian but I guessed that was due to the red boots he was wearing. He had a dark red pants and a a matching jacket and a white shirt. His long red hair fell almost to his feet and he had red glasses. What stood out about him most though, other that the chainsaw he had, was his glowing eyes. They were bright, unhumanly greenish-yellow. He smiled widely displaying a mouth full of pointed teeth.

"Bassy!" He yelled. "It's been such a long time! Where's your precious Ciel?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked at the other man.

"Grell, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Why are you following us?"

"Us? Oh please don't tell me you're with that." He motioned with his chainsaw at me and I let out and indignant huff.

"She is my master."

"Whatever. I wasn't following you. I was just on my way to collect a soul and it looks as if you're headed in the same direction."

"What?" I stepped forward to stand next to Sebastian. "Going to collect a soul? Why did you attack us?"

"I was just saying hello, that's all. It's been such a long time since I've seen my dear Bassy. Yes, girlie. I'm a Grim Reaper." He smiled and posed with his chainsaw. Sebastian just shook his head and picked me back up.

"Sorry to be rude but we must be going." Sebastian ran off and I was surprised to see Grell keeping up with him. All my worries flooded back to my mind again as we raced ahead. Sebastian slowed down as we came to Pleasant street.

There was only a board across the door to keep people out, which Sebastian easily kicked down. He put me down and I walked in first not even bothering to look around. I had been here before.

I remembered these dirty broken floors. I remember the shafts of dusty light filtering through the boarded windows as I had dragged myself to the door. More than anything though I remember her screams. They echoed around still as if she were here, eternally trapped and calling out to me for help. But the voice changed and was no longer hers. It was Kim.

She was sitting on the far side of the room tied to a chair. Behind her stood the angel. I glared at him with unsupressed hatred. I wanted nothing more than to leap at him and rip out his filthy heart. I felt Sebastian come up beside me with Grell close behind.

Kim was screaming at me to leave and to save myself but I tried to drown her out. Leaving her was not an option.

"What do you want?" I called across the room, trying hard to keep my shaking voice under control. The angel laughed as he came out from behind the chair and into the dying light.

"Patience, my dear. All in good time, I promise." He smiled and came to stand in front of me. "I see you've brought your demon with you, but who is that?" He motioned to Grell who was standing extremely close to Sebastian.

"A friend." I replied hoping that it was true. Maybe this freak Reaper would be able to help me rescue Kim.

"I see. Well I'm not alone either." He snapped his fingers and from the darkest corners of the room flew four other angels. Two were women and two were men all dressed in white.

"Huh. Sorry excuses for angels if you ask me. You're nothing but cowards. Preying on innocent kids just because we're humans? Pathetic." I called across to him and his companions.

"You've got us all wrong kid. We didn't go after you because you're human. We're after you because you're not and your little friends are just the bait."

"What the hell are you talking about? Not human?" Before I could question him any further the four angels had leaped forward at me. Sebastian jumped in front of me to block the attack.

He grabbed the closest by the wrist and threw him into one of the women sending them flying back to hit the wall just past Kim who sat there in terrified silence. The other two altered their corse to attack Sebastian. Before they could get to him he had pulled some butter knives out of his jacket.

_'What the fuck? Where did he get those.' _He threw them at the angels pinning them to the wall next to the others.

"Impressive." Called the main angel from where he still stood across the room. "But you'll have to do better than that." He jumped into the air, beating his powerful white wings. The angels against the far wall were already beginning to recover, helping each other up before rising into the air together.

"Damn I hate angels. What would you like me to do?" Sebastian asked turning his head to look at me.

"I order you to kill them." I replied coldly.

"Grell you get the ones on the left, I'll get the ones on the right and the one in the middle. Twyla, you get your friend but be careful." Sebastian called pulling out more knives.

"Oh Bassy! I thought you'd never ask!" Grell yelled as he revved his chainsaw. I darted forward, running as fast as I could to Kim's side. Behind me I could hear metal against metal and the sound of beating wings but I didn't turn back to look. I threw myself to the ground at Kim's feet and began to untie her. Once her feet were free I quickly moved to the back of the chair and untied her hands.

"Twyla!" She yelled, standing up and hugging me. "Why did you come? You're putting yourself in danger!" She cried.

"How could I not come? You're one of my best friends. I could never leave you. No matter what I will protect you and everyone else I care about." I hugged her back, almost forgetting that we were in the middle of a battle field. "Come on, we have to get out of here." I turned grabbing her hand and began to run.

I paid no attention to the fight as we ran for the door. All that mattered was that Kim was ok. We were only a few feet away from the door when we were brought to an abrupt halt. The angel that had attacked me at Samantha's house landed in front of us, blocking our exit.

"Damn it! Get out of my way! You're not going to hurt her!" I yelled, pulling out my gun. He just laughed and before I could pull the trigger he lunged forward, a sword materializing in his hand, and stabbed Kim in the stomach.

"No!" I screamed as Kim fell to the ground. "Kim!" I fell to my knees beside her, my eyes streaming with tears.

"Twyla." She murmured. She reached up and brushed her hand against my cheek and let it fall back onto her bloody stomach. Her beautiful hazel eyes, once so full of happiness and laugher, closed for the last time and she was still.

My hands shook and I brushed her golden curly hair out of her face and a few of my tears landed on her now pale cheeks. "Good bye Kim." I whispered. Then I remembered the angel standing behind me. "You fucking bastard!" I screamed whipping around and standing up. "I'm going to make you fucking pay for this!"

I felt a sudden energy fill my body. It coursed through my veins and pounded in my ears. Black wings sprouted from my back ripping through my shirt and jacket. My golden brown eyes turned blood-red and my pupils narrowed into slits. My teeth sharpened and became fangs. I had absolutely no idea what was happening but I was too filled with hatred and rage to worry about it. The only thing on my mind was to kill.

The angel stared at me in surprise and I smiled at the look of fear on his face. The face I couldn't wait to rip apart. I leaped at him knocking him to the ground and pinning him there with my hand planted firmly on his throat.

"I'm going to let you explain. What exactly are you, why did you rape and kill my friends and why the fuck did you attack me when I was naked? That's just not something you fucking do man. Not cool." I pulled out my knife and placed the tip gently below his collar-bone.

"I'll never tell you anything." He glared up at me in defiance and I pressed the knife tip into his skin and began to drag it down his chest, leaving a trail of blood in its place.

"Are you so sure about that?" I crooned, taking pleasure in his pained expression as I stopped at his belly button.

"I-I'm only half angel. When you were thirteen I was sent to rape and kill your friends. I was told to leave you alive because you're not all human. I was suppose to give you a reason to come after me when you got older so we could capture you and use your power."

"Who sent you?" I asked, still unsatisfied.

"I don't know." He looked desperately into my eyes as I pressed the knife down again. "I really don't know! I've never met him before. His other closer angels give me his messages."

_'I've had enough of this.' _I decided and raised the knife.

"You're going to let me go?" He whimpered hopefully.

"Haha, I guess you could say that." I plunged the knife into his heart and pulled the knife out again. I stabbed him at least three more times before I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped. I looked up to see Sebastian standing there looking down at me with those crimson eyes.

"That's enough." He murmured. I dropped the knife and stood up, staring blankly at the dead angel. For a second longer I felt numb then the feeling crashed down mercilessly on me. My wings had disappeared as well as my other unhumanly features along with the energy and strength that coursed through me. I felt like I was going to faint but as I began to fall forward Sebastian caught me.

"Sebastian." I cried clutching his jacket. To my surprise he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"It's ok. Come on, we need to go before anyone else shows up. We've made enough noise to alert someone by now." He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to cry into his shoulder. As we walked out of the door Grell stopped us.

"I'm sorry. Her memories were full of you. She really did care about you." Grell tried to comfort me as he walked out just ahead of us and disappeared.

As Sebastian carried me to my apartment all I could think about was Kim. Another of my best friends killed by an angel. '_And people wonder why I don't go to church.' _I thought darkly as we entered my room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sebastian asked, setting me down on my bed. I just shook my head and laid down. "You're clothes are a mess. It's not going to be fun trying to get these stains out." He commented as he took my jacket and shirt off. I complied numbly as he dressed me in pajamas and pulled the blanket over me. As he began to walk out of the room I came to my senses and called out to him.

"Sebastian, wait. Stay with me tonight." Without a word he laid on the bed next to me and I moved closer to him, wanting to find the comfort of someone elses warmth. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer and we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**Third chapter done! Interesting yet? Grr I feel like I'm going through this story too fast. Is it too fast? When I thought about writing this fan fiction I never planned for anything in this chapter to happen but it's perfect. I just love how that little voice in the back of my head takes over when I write ^.^ Got a little Sebatian and Twyla action going on here right? No not really, well fine then. Just you wait and see what I have coming up :P Review? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Costly Answers

_'The stars are so bright here. I've never see so many of them like this before. She would have loved this.'_ As I lay on the roof of my car I couldn't help but think about her. She had always loved nature so much and was always going on and on about the worlds beauty.

I remembered back to when I was younger. Samantha Kim and I used to lay on her trailer roof and look at the stars together. We would laugh and tell stories all night long and sit there on the edge watching the sunrise. I remembered the pain of loss well enough but the sharpness of it still shocked me a bit. I couldn't imagine never seeing her smiling clueless face anymore.

It had been five days since she her death. Her mother called me the morning after, crying and told me that Kim was dead. I already knew of course but I think I played shocked fairly well. Tomorrow was her funeral.

Her mom had set everything up on the mountain where she would be buried. Kim loved nature and beauty so we all thought it was right to have her laid to rest here in the clear mountain air with the song of the birds to eternally serenade her soul.

I decided to come the night before the service just because I was desperate to get away from the city. To my surprise Sebastian grabbed a set of keys off the counter and put them in his pocket. "What would you like me to pack for you?" He asked.

"My sketch book and whatever else you think I'll need. We're only going to be there for one night."

"Ok." He smiled and headed off to my room. When he returned I was laying across the couch watching Pokémon.

"Hey, where did you get that car?" I asked. "I don't have any money. Did you steal it?" I asked pulling my eyes from the T.V.

"Of course not." He smiled setting down my backpack. "I just took it without asking." I laughed and moved my feet so he could sit down. As the days passed I got more comfortable around Sebastian. I joked with him a lot and I found a daily laugh in poking him when he was trying to make me lunch.

Sebastian and I had come to the conclusion that I was obviously not all human. We were able to make a contract and I seemed normal enough but now we knew that there was other blood running through my veins. We weren't sure yet what exactly I was and perhaps the only one who could have told us was the angel, and he was dead. I wanted to know so badly but I was waiting for the recent events to fully blow over.

"Twyla, are you alright up there? It's getting a little cold." Sebastian called from inside the car.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I had been up here long enough mourning her. It was time to work out some plans for the next day. After the service I wanted to get straight to work on my revenge. All of the angels had been killed so we had no more information than we did before so we had our work cut out for us.

I jumped down from the car roof and opened the passenger side door. Sebastian was sitting in the drivers seat where I had left him.

"What do you do when I'm not watching?" I asked.

"I read a bit..."

"Come on, that's not all you do." I threw myself into the car and closed the door at the sound of an owl. Sebastian chuckled at my surprised expression and smiled at me. "What are you laughing at?" I poked him in the shoulder and he sighed.

"Why must you always poke me? You're no better than a child, honestly."

"Excuse me! I am not a child!" I stuck my tongue out then pulled my backpack into my lap. "I'm sick of sitting around and doing nothing. We need to start from the beginning so tomorrow after the funeral I want you to take me to the orphanage where I was cared for as a kid. I haven't been there since I ran away and maybe they can tell me something about my parents."

"Alright. It's getting late, you need to go to sleep."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and climbed into the back seat where I laid down. Sebastian got out of the car and opened the trunk to pull out a blanket. He got back into the drivers seat and reached back to throw the blanket over me. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, yawning.

"Don't worry, I'll manage up here." he replied as he reclined the seat. Almost as soon as my eyes closed I was drifting into sleep.

The next morning Sebastian woke me up early to get ready for the funeral. I wasn't very hard to find black clothes as a goodly amount of my wardrobe was composed of the dark color. I pulled on a pair of my black skinny jeans, black knee-high converse, and black shirt. Finally pulling on my black jacket and putting on some thick make up, I stepped out of the car.

Sebastian was leaning against the hood looking up at the sky, his crimson eyes glittering in the faint light of the rising sun. I was reluctant to break the beautiful silence that gripped the still mountain air.

"Come on. Let's get going." I finally said, pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts.

"Of course." He smiled and pushed off the hood to stand next to me and we walked together to the place where Kim would be buried. We had parked among the trees where no one would be able to see us but it didn't take too long to reach the place where some of Kim's relatives were already gathered.

"Twyla!" Kim's mom ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Kim and I had been close for a long time and she knew that I would be feeling the pain of her loss just as much as herself. So far it was only Kim's mom and her aunt and uncle.

I withdrew from her hug and Sebastian and I sat down in the front row of chairs. My mind wandered as we sat there and listened to the growing song of birds in the treetops. Lost so deeply in my thoughts I didn't notice the man as he sat next to me.

"Hehehe, good to see you again Sebastian." My head whipped to the side and I let out a squeak of shock to which he giggled. He had long silver hair and his bangs fell across his face, covering his eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with long sleeves that covered his hands. A scar stretched across his face and disappeared behind his hair and I could see another similar scar across his neck. He had tight black shiny pants and black converse. He looked to be about in his twentys.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down so as not to draw attention to myself.

"I am The Undertaker." He grinned

"And how do you two know each other?" I asked turning to Sebastian.

"He used to an informant for my previous master Ciel." Sebastian replied. I could tell that he was less annoyed by Undertaker than he was by Grell.

"Oh. So why are you here? You didn't know Kim, did you?"

"Hehe, so full of questions aren't you?" He asked, still grinning. "When I have the time I like to see some of my guests off. And I was curious about something. There was angel blood on your friends body."

"What?" My ears perked up at the mention. Some blood must have splattered on her from when I was stabbing the angel. "How do you know it's angel blood?" I asked, trying to cover for my murder.

"Angel blood turns black after a while of being out of the body." I turned to Sebastian, not knowing what to say. I didn't trust this weirdo.

As if he could read my mind Sebastian looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, we can trust him. He's a little strange but he may be able to help us." he whispered so Undertaker couldn't hear.

"Alright." I murmured looking around at the now growing crowd. My eyes rested on a man with white hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and they flashed purple for a second and I almost wondered if I was imagining it. There were two others with white hair and I knew they were angels. "We have to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Sebastian looked surprised.

"Angels." I said simply. "Three of them." Sebastian nodded, stood up and headed back to the car and I followed close behind hoping no one would see us leaving. As soon as we got the car I climbed in the passenger side. Sebastian was already in and starting the car.

Then I heard a third door close behind me and I whipped around to find Undertaker grinning widely back at me. "Hope you don't mind if I tag along."

"The fuck? Whatever, just drive Sebastian. We need to get off this mountain." I was on edge. The sense of danger was overwhelming in my head and I felt like we were being watched. I needed to get far away from this place and fast.

"I agree." Sebastian looked worried too. He hit the gas and sped off onto the main road down the mountain. It was a small mountain that stood over the city and it took us only thirty minutes to get back my apartment.

As soon as the car stopped I opened the door and ran into my apartment, not bothering to wait for Sebastian or Undertaker. I was freaking out. All I could think about was that angel. I sat on the couch hugging my knees and staring blankly at the ground.

"What's wrong? Twyla, are you alright?" Sebastian sat next to me and placed his hand placed worriedly on my back.

"The way he was looking at me. I know him. I swear I've seen him before but I can't remember where. I felt like I had to get away from him though or..." I was extremely unnerved just thinking about it him. There was something so familiar but I had no idea who he was.

"It's ok. We're away from him now. Nothing is going to hurt you, not as long as I'm here." I began to uncurl my knees from my body and I leaned back on the couch.

"Go get me some milk and cookies. I need to calm down." Without a word he went to the kitchen. Undertaker still stood by the door looking around. "Here, sit down." I said patting the couch next to me. Undertaker grinned and sat down.

He had pulled his hands out of his sleeves and now I could see his long black nails and a scar that circled his pinky finger like a ring. "Hey, Undertaker."

"Yeeeeeees?" That grin along with his voice and just everything about him would have creeped most people out but I found it amusing.

I leaned closer to him and lowered my voice to make sure Sebastian couldn't hear. "Tell me about Ciel. Whenever I ask Sebastian about him he tries to change the subject and he gives such useless answers when I ask about him." I had been curious for a while about his recent master.

He chuckled and leaned closer to me so I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Ciel was a young boy when the Phantomhive manor was burnt down and his parents killed. Some men from an occult captured him. When he returned he had a strange butler with him. Ciel made a contract with Sebastian to get revenge on the people who killed his parents. Being the Queens Gaurd Dog, he went out and did her bidding. I was his informant since I had my funeral parlor and many victims of the murders he was investigating came to me. When Ciel finally found out that the Queen herself had killed his parents he got his revenge but when it came time for Sebastian to devour Ciels soul, there were some complications."

"So why does he always avoid talking about him?" I asked still no closer to my answer

"I don't know exactly but I think that Sebastian was starting to actually care for Ciel" he cut himself of as Sebastian entered the living room with my cookies and milk.

"Well I see you two are getting along, over there whispering secrets about my last master."

"I am an informant after all." Undertaker chuckled sitting up again.

"Here are your cookies and milk." Sebastian said, setting down a large lass of milk and at least ten chocolate chip cookies. I got up and walked to the other side of the coffee table and sat on the floor,facing Sebastian and Undertaker.

I ate my cookies quietly, losing myself in thought. As I was raising the fifth cookie to my lips I looked up to see Sebastian and Undertaker both staring at me. "What the fuck are you staring at? Turn on some T.V. or something." I laughed and threw the cookie in my hand at Undertaker.

The cookie hit his chest with a thump and landed in his lap. "Hehe, nothing at all like Ciel." He chuckled, picking up the cookie and taking a bite. "Mmmmmm! Cookies!" Even Sebastian laughed at this. Not his usual little chuckle but an actual laugh.

_'Ha, maybe this weirdo isn't all that bad, in fact I kind of like him. He's creepy but funny at the same time, and he's one hell of a mystery.'_

"Have a cookie Sebby!" I called across the coffee table and threw one like a frisbee at him which he caught in his mouth. Once I had finished the remaining three cookies and drank my milk I got up and went to sit on the couch between Sebastian and Undertaker.

"Ok, we need to get down to business. It's pretty early still so we'll go to the orphanage later. Undertkaer." I turned to look at him, "back at the funeral you said that you that you were curious about something."

"Oh yes. I'm curious about you."

"Join the club." I said, exasperated.

"I may be able to help you find out though." He grinned even wider at me.

"How?" It was Sebastian this time. I could tell he was as desperate to know as I was.

"Well, Grell came to my shop to get something for William and he told me what happened. However, Grell has been known to exaggerate, especially when talking about his "dear Bassy" so I thought I'd get your side of the story." Undertaker chuckled at Sebastian's look of distaste as he mentioned Grell and the nickname he gave Sebastian.

I recounted the story as best as I could, trying to keep my voice steady as I relived Kim's death all over again.

"Hmm... very interesting. You grew black wings, fangs, your eyes changed, and you had a sudden burst of energy." He looked over at Sebastian. "I think you know as well as I do that she sounds like a demon."

"But she can't be." Sebastian objected. "I was able to make a contract with her."

"Ah, maybe not all demon but there is defiantly some demon blood in her." He grinned in my direction.

"It kind of makes sense. I never knew my parents and that angel said I wasn't all human." I looked down at the ground, talking to myself more than either of the two sitting beside me. "So I'm half demon and half human?" I asked, turning to Undertaker.

"There's more than that. I can sense it." Sebastian spoke up before Undertaker could say anything. "The only ones who can tell us what you really are, are your parents."

"Right." I nodded. Undertaker, will you come with us?" He giggled and nodded. "Wait," a question had just popped into my head "If you knew Sebastian when he was contracted to Ciel you can't be human. It was too long ago. So what are you? Are you a demon too?"

"Hehe, sharp mind you have there. I'm a retired Reaper."

"Bassy!"

"Oh no. What have I done to deserve this?" Sebastian looked away from the window and put his head in his hands. Grell was standing there just inside the open window. I stared at him, wondering how and why he was here. He raced over to the couch and I was prepared for him to attack us again but he just jumped onto the couch, forcing me out of the way so he could sit by Sebastian.

"Grell! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"So ungrateful." Grell frowned at me. "I came here to tell something." We all looked him expectantly but he was mooning over Sebastian. Finally Sebastian could take it no longer and shoved Grell roughly away, sending everyone on the couch sliding sideways.

"Grell? You're going to tell me something?" I prompted

"Oh! Yeah! Well, I stopped by the funeral hoping to see my dear Bassy but you weren't there. I saw three angels in a little group whispering and I couldn't help but listen. One was saying how he needed to go after his daughter Twyla."

"What?! Sebastian, that must be the angel I saw at the funeral!" I shouted, jumping up from the couch.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't trust an angels word for anything." He looked intensely interested but tried to hide it.

"Damn it! We were so close but I blew it!" I cursed myself for giving into my sense of fear. "We have to find him!"

"No need." Spoke a soft voice. "He's already found you." Everyone on the couch whipped around to look at the window. Sebastian leaped to his feet and jumped in front of me.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. "Why is everyone jumping through my window like this? Sebastian when this is over we need to get some serious window locks."

"I hardly think now is the time to be worrying about that." Sebastian replied glancing over his shoulder with a smirk.

Before I could order Sebastian to capture the angels one of them had burst through the door and grabbed me. Undertaker and Grell tried to come to my rescue but the other two angels leaped forward causing them to turn and fight. The first angel, the one I thought was my father was attacking Sebastian who was desperately trying to get to me.

The last thing I saw was him, turning to fight off his angel attacker. I felt something hit my head and the world went black.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on a hard cement floor. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied together. I was laying on my side and I rolled over onto my back so I could rock myself into a sitting position.

I looked around as best I could with my restricted movement. It was dark and cold. _'Probably a fucking basement.' _I thought, beginning to generate a few ways to get out. Escaping and running away was one of the things I was best at.

Before I could put my plan into action though I heard footsteps descending the stairs. A shadowed form walked into the room and wandered over to me.

"Who the fuck are you?" In response a foot kicked my in the side sending me falling back onto my side.

"Samuel! What do you think you're doing! No matter what else she may be, she is still my daughter. I'll not have you treat her like that." Another voice spoke from behind me.

_'My daughter? Is he really talking about me?'_

I felt gentle hands grip my shoulders and pull me back up into a sitting position. "It's to dark in here. I wish to see my daughters face." He snapped his fingers and a light came on above us. It wasn't a sharp man made light, but a glowing orb floating above his head.

I groaned and coughed up a little blood. The other angel had kicked me hard but I was determined not to show how much it hurt. I would rather die than show weakness to these excuses for divine beings.

"I'm sorry about that." The angel crouched down beside me and I looked down, avoiding his eyes. I felt his hand brush through my hair and then slide down my cheek. Resting his hand under my chin he lifted my head and I had no other choice than to look at him. "You're so much like your mother. Beautiful, yet deadly." He smiled at me and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded trying to keep my shaking voice under control.

"I'm your father. Your mother was a demon and I'm only half angel." He said simply. "Feels good to have some answers doesn't it?" I looked up at him. For some crazy reason I believed him. I knew he was telling me the truth.

"If I'm your daughter, why did you capture me?" I asked, still wary of the angel that crouched next to me.

"Because your demon friend Sebastian."

"Sebastian! What did you do to him? Where is he?" I glared up into his purple eyes with all the hatred I could muster.

"Oh he's fine, for now." He smiled and I wanted nothing more than to kill him. "Why does it matter to you though? He's just a demon. He doesn't care for you. He just wants your soul."

I felt a smirk work its way into my lips and I met the angels eyes with confidence. "That may be true. Probably is actually, but that's not what matters. He's my key to happiness. As long as he's alright I know he'll rescue me. And mark my words, Father" I spat at him "He will kill you."

I could tell this wasn't the reaction the half-angel had expected. His smile turned into a serious frown and he stood up. "I'll have to see to that. I can see there's no reasoning with you. The demon side of you has too much influence. What a pity. Now I'll have to kill you." With that he turned away from me and walked back up the stairs and the light above him vanished.

All my confidence drained as the light went out leaving me in the darkness. I sighed and looked down at the seal placed over my heart. _'Alright, I've had enough of this shit. Sebastian! Come to me!"_

The angel that had kicked me was still standing there in the basement with me. I couldn't see him but I could feel him. I knew Sebastian would be here soon to save me so I didn't worry when the angel stepped towards me. He was walking to his own death.

Just as he was a inches from me I heard a crash and someone came bursting through the wall "Sebastian!" I called through the dust.

"Hehehe, not this time." The form of Undertaker appeared walking through the wreckage of the fallen wall. The angel stared at him, shocked. In his hand was a scythe with a skull on the top. He had taken his jacket off to reveal his thin but strong built body and his hair was away from his eyes, revealing them to be bright, glowing green.

Before the angel could call for help or attack, Undertaker had leaped forward and sliced his head off with a blow from his scythe.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked as Undertaker bent down to untie me.

"He's out there with Grell, fighting off some of those pesky angels. We had better get out of here though. It's going to collapse." As he reached out his hand to help me up I heard the building groan and I ran to the hole in the wall, Undertaker bounding at my side.

Just as we got outside the building caved in. "Damn, you guys are good." I commented still running.

"Hehe, I guess we are." He grinned keeping pace with me even though we both knew he could go faster. I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. I didn't recognize anything around me. All I could see was grass and a blue sky stretching endlessly in all directions.

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked slowing to a stop.

"A dimension between the human world and the angels world."

I nodded not knowing what the fuck he was talking about but not wanting to bother him with questions at the moment. "Where's Sebastian?"

"On the other side of the building. He told me to get you back to the human world where you'll be safe." I looked in the direction he had indicated. A few smashed walls and piles of rubble blocked my view of the other side.

"Haha, no. Come on, we're going to help him. Those angels are dangerous and they outnumber him and Grell. Besides, I'm the one who gives orders, not him." I was decided and Undertaker knew there was nothing he could do or say to change my mind so we ran off back in the direction we had come.

We skirted the edge of the fallen building, leaping over debre that lay in our path. When we were standing in front if it my heart almost stopped. Grell was pinned to the ground by three angels and Sebastian was laying at my fathers feet, motionless.

"Sebastian!" I screamed and ran at the angel. I could feel my body changing again and I smiled as I charged across the field with increasing speed. His back was to me and I didn't think he knew I was coming.

Just as I was about to stab him with my ever present knife he turned and grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Blood trickled down the blade and onto my hand. He laughed maniacly and thrust me backward. I stumbled but managed to keep my balance, still holding my knife.

"What a pity. It would have been nice to have you on my side. I regret giving you to that orphanage. You turned out terribly. A filthy little noisy brat." I knew he was trying to anger me but his attempts were pitiful and I almost laughed.

Then he lunged forward, a sword in hand pointed directly at the seal over my heart. I couldn't move out of the way fast enough and I knew it. I waited silently for the death blow but it never came.

A flash of black threw itself in front of me. It was Sebastian. The blade sunk into his stomach with a sickening sound and reappeared out of his back. Finally my mind caught up and I realized fully what had just happened.

"Sebastian! No!" I yelled as he fell to his knees. I ran around in front of him to see that the angel had disappeared. I looked up to see him steadily rising in the air but I didn't care. I could hear Undertaker running up behind me.

I kneeled down in front of Sebastian as he pulled out to sword. "Forgive me Twyla," He whispered "I have failed you." Then his crimson eyes met mine as he fell forward and I caught him.

"No, Sebastian, not you too. I can't lose you." I cried wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. "I need you."

* * *

**Muhahahahaha! I feel so evil. I stayed up all night last night to finish this chapter but right before I went to save it my computer died! Yeah, so I spent all day today writing it. Damn my fingers hurt! So what did you think? Surprised? Half demon one-fourth human and one-fourth angel. Pretty awesome right?! Much of a cliff hanger there at the end? ^.^ Please review. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M GETTING LONELY HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Drunk Undead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

**WARNING! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE IT? Too bad. Don't read it. :P**

* * *

He was breathing but they were short shallow breaths. "Bassy!" Grell called running up behind me with Undertaker at his side. "What happened?" He demanded throwing himself down next to me. I couldn't speak through my tears as Grell pulled Sebastian from me and laid him on his back in the blood stained grass.

"Damn angels." I muttered to myself, standing up. "I've had enough of this shit." _'This is the last time an angel is going to hurt anyone I care about.' _I jumped into the air, beating my black wings. I had obviously never flown like this before but nothing was going to stop me.

Another angle was flying up behind me as I rose into the air. I could sense him more than hear his almost silent wings. At the last moment I turned in the air and shot him. He fell to the ground just behind Grell who gave a surprised squeak.

_'Now it's your turn.'_ I thought, setting my sites once again on the half-angel that claimed to be my father. He had another sword in his hand and looked more than ready to use it. As he turned to face me I saw a smile creep onto his lips.

"I wasn't able to kill your mother but I will kill you, then I'll be able to drain your power and become the strongest angel on Earth. Then my army and I will ascend to the Hevens and take over and I will rule everything!" There was a crazed look in his purple glowing eyes that sent the hair on the back of my neck standing on end.

"You're fucking insane!" I called to him. "You're starting to sound like Lucifer and we all know how that story ended. Besides, he was a full angel and one of the most powerful and beautiful. Look at you, so poor in comparison. You're only half angel and you look wretched. You're not my father, why you're of no more relation to me than the orphanage you gave me away to. You're a disgrace to the angel blood that runs through me and you're a pest in the human world that I am more than willing to get rid of."

"Strong words for such a confused and fucked up little girl." His insults did nothing to me, but I could see mine and angered him so I continued.

"I don't know what my mother ever saw in you but damn she must have been blind." Finally he had had enough and he flew forward at an alarming speed. I dodged out of the way just in time and turned to kick him. My foot collided with his left wing sending him falling. He quickly rightened himself and shot upwards toward me.

Again I barely had time to dodge and this time I had no chance to retaliate before he was lunging at me with his sword. I pulled out my knife as fast as I could and the two blades met right in front of me as I blocked his slash.

With my other hand I reached into the hidden pocket of my jacket and pulled out my gun. Before I could shoot, his sword came slicing through the air at my head. I raised the knife blocking th attack and with my other hand I raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang in my ears and the world slowed down as the bullet found its mark. He dropped his sword and his wings stopped flapping. He fell to the ground and landed with a thump a few yards away from Grell, Sebastian and Undertaker.

I searched the skys for more angels but I could find none. I landed lightly next to my father and looked down, still pointing my gun at him. He was still alive and glaring at me with such intense hatred I almost flinched.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed weakly, then he was still. I stared at the half-angel, laying there dead with his mouth open in an eternal threat to me. I looked up from the corpse to find that we were back in the human world. Killing him must have sent us back some how.

We were standing in the middle of the park at the base of my favorite tree. I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder and I whipped my head around to find Sebastian's smiling face and entrancing crimson eyes gazing back at me.

"Sebastian!" I dropped the gun and threw myself at him. "Holy shit, you're ok!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I could feel tears streaming down my face and I broke away from him embarrassed. "Uh, I mean of course you are. Psh, I wasn't worried about you. What you talking about?"

He chuckled and his gaze traveled over me taking in my demon form. "It's not a full demon body but even so it's quite impressive." He murmured half to himself.

"That it is." Undertaker agreed coming up beside Sebastian with Grell not far behind.

I looked back down at my dead father. My eyes were drawn to something sticking out of his pocket and I reached down to pull it out. It was a plain brown wallet but when I opened it "Holy fuck! He's got money!" I took out the wad of 100 dollar bills. There was also a credit card and a paper with the pin written on it. "Fuck yeah!"

"So about those window locks, I'll go to Wal-Mart and get them right away." Sebastian said looking serious so I handed him some of my new found money.

"Yeah" I laughed "From now on Grell you can use the door. I'm sure you'll want to see your dear Bassy soon." I turned to Sebastian "Well meet you back home , I wanna try out these new wings of mine here."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Being in your demon form puts a great strain on your human body."

"Oh, Bassy you worry too much." I said poking his shoulder and I leaped into the air. "Go get those window locks and hurry home. I have an idea."

"Yes, Mistress." He put his hand over his heart and bowed. I shot him a smirk as he countered his nickname. He leaped off in the direction of the store and before I sped off to my apartment I called down to the the two Reapers who still stood over the dead angel.

"Come on guys! Grell I've got an idea that I think you're going to love." I didn't wait for them to answer before I beat my powerful black wings, propelling myself forward. I traveled at a surprising speed and when I finally got to my apartment I looked around carefully to make sure no one saw me. The sun had set and it was almost completely dark outside but I could see as if it was daylight. No one was watching, so I landed at the front door and walked through the hallway.

When I was in my room I closed my eyes and concentrated on making my body change back to normal. It was a little more difficult that I had thought it would be and it took me a few minutes but finally I looked normal again.

I suddenly felt light headed and I fell back on the couch. My body felt exhausted but my mind was still wide awake.

"What's this great idea of yours?" asked Grell walking in with Undertaker and sitting on the couch.

"I want to take you guys to a party with me tonight. It's Saturday and Michael already has everything planned out."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Grell yelled. "We haven't done anything like that for a while."

"Great! Ok Grell, Undertaker," I looked at them both in turn "There's something I want you to do. I need you to find a way to get Sebastian drunk, alright."

Grell nodded enthusiastically and Undertaker just grinned and chuckled like he always did. I remembered back to when I had asked Sebastian if he could get high or drunk. He had told me "Not by any human means." so I knew these Reapers would be able to get him something that could.

_'I can't wait to see my butler drunk at one of our parties. Damn what a way to celebrate my fathers death.'_

"Grell, come on, we're going to go shopping. Undertaker, will you stay here and wait for Sebastian to get back?" He nodded and leaned back on the couch flipping the T.V. on.

I grabbed the car keys off of the table Grell and I headed to my car. He annoyed the shit out of Sebastian but I was starting to like him. I mean how could I not like a gay Grim Reaper?

"What do you do at your human parties?" Grell asked as I started the car.

"It depends on how many people we party with. Tonight it's just going to be some of my close friends and us so we'll play the sex game first probably, break out the beer, turn some music on, dance and just whatever the fuck we want. His parents are out of town so we have the house to ourselves and we can do pretty much anything.

"What's the sex game?" Grell looked intensely interested now and I could tell he was thinking about Sebastian.

"Haha, you'll see." The mall was only a few blocks from my apartment so we were there in a matter of minutes.

"Where are we going?" asked Grell, stepping out of the car.

"Hot Topic. The best store in the whole fucking mall." There weren't many people inside, probably because it would be closing in thirty minutes. Hot Topic was the first store after the food court so we didn't have to walk too far.

"Oh my, who's that striking looking boy walking toward us?" Grell piped up beside me and I looked slightly to the left to see who he was talking about.

"Ah shit!" I looked down and shoved Grell in front of me. I was too late, he had already seen me.

"Hey, Twyla!"A guy just a little shorter than Grell with brown hair and brown eyes came running up to us.

"Oh, hey Chad." I mumbled trying to sound like I didn't absolutely hate him.

"Who's that?" He asked indicating Grell.

"He-"

"He's your boyfriend?!" Chad cut me off.

_'Not exactly what I was going for but whatever.'_

"Um, yeah. Grell this is Chad." I introduced them, elbowing Grell as he began to object. "Just go with it." I whispered

"Cool, wanna hang out?" He asked, looking back at his friends.

"Sorry, we're busy. Just came here to get some stuff really quick. Got to go bye." I turned, grabbed Grells hand and walked quickly into Hot Topic, not waiting for him to answer.

"What was all that about?" Grell asked as I pulled him into the store.

"Uhg, he's my ex. He's a real fucking big dick and he always tries to get with me." I sighed and mentally face palmed myself. _' Damn it. I knew this was his side of the mall. I should have been more careful.'_"Come on, we've got some serious shopping to do."

* * *

** 6:30 at Michael's house**

"Finally! We were beginning to this that you weren't coming." Michael answered the door looking slightly annoyed.

"Well sorry. I was...buisy." I smiled and hugged him.

"Wait." He pushed me off gently "Who the fuck is that?" He had just seen Undertaker standing behind me next to Sebastian.

"Oh, just a friend or two." I laughed as Grell pushed through them and into the living room. "I'll introduce everyone when we get downstairs." Michael led us downstairs looking throughly confused.

Once we were down stairs I wasted no time in introducing them. "Everyone, this is Undertaker, Grell, and Sebastian." I indicated each in turn. "And that's Nicki, Liliana, Trey, Bart, Kim, Cj, and Johnny." I pointed to the my friends sitting on the couch and Johnny who was leaning up against the wall trying to look cool.

Grell and Undertaker eagerly went to meet my friends but Sebastian still stood next to me. I pushed him forward "Go, be social."

"But-" I pushed him again

"No. It's an order." I pushed him again and this time he walked into the middle of the room. It looked like things would go well. Everyone was talking. "Michael." I said, turning to look at him "Where the fuck is the beer. Lets get this shit started."

I spotted Nicki and ran up to her. "Holy fuck! I missed you so much Nicki!" I threw myself at her. She had been at some academic camp for the last month and I had missed her so much. She was my true best friend and I couldn't wait to tell her everything that had happened to me while she was away.

We hugged and she laughed as Michael hauled a box of beer out and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Everyone wandered over and once everyone was there and had a can in their hands Michael spoke up.

"Sex game!"

Nicki was sitting next to Undertaker on the couch with Sebastian and Lili. I squeezed in so I could sit by Sebastian and Undertaker, opening my beer. Grell was sitting with Kim and Trey on the floor and Johnny, Bart and Michael all sat on the coffee table.

"Michael, you go first." I said when everyone was settled. In response he took his Iron Maiden shirt off and threw it at me. I caught it and threw it on the chair near the wall. Next was Johnny then Bart then Trey. Grell took off his jacket next then Lili took off her shirt right after Trey and Kim.

When it was Sebastian's turn he looked at me as if we were all crazy. "Just do it Sebastian" I whispered poking him in the shoulder.

"Whatever." he muttered, taking off his shirt. _'Damn! That is one sexy body right there!' _He was skinny but well muscled and his skin was as pale as mine. I almost forgot it was my turn and Undertaker shouldered me, bringing my thoughts back into reality. I took off my black jacket and threw it on the chair.

Under my jacket I had a black corset shirt with purple laces. I was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and black thigh high stripper boots with purple laces. Grell had his red jacket and had dark red shiny pants and black stripper boots like mine but with red laces and a red tight fitted shirt. Undertaker was wearing a grey shirt and black pants similar to Grells and black converse.

The game continued as everyone sipped their beers and it was down to only a few people. All the guys had tapped out at boxers so it was me, and Nicki. We were both just in our underwear. I looked over at her, narrowing my eyes

"You gonna do it Nicki?"

"Are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" I yelled pulling my black lace thong off and throwing it on the heap of clothes.

"No." Nicki said shaking her head and laughing. "You win this time."

"Yeah, can I have that back now then?" I asked trying to cover my naked body.

"I'll have to think about that." Michael called walking over to the chair. He threw everybody their clothes and they began to get dressed but he waited to throw mine untill last.

"Asshole." I stuck my tongue out at him and he handed me my clothes. Bart Undertaker and Cj and Sebastian had put their pants back on and the girls were in their bras and underwear. This was how it normally was. We partied in Michael's basement in out underwear.

"We should play spin the bottle!" Suggested Kim.

"No. Seven minutes in heaven." Nicki replied

"Yeah, Seven minutes in heaven." Bart and Kim called in agreement.

I watched as Grell took a drink of a clear liquid in a glass bottle then handed it to Sebastian who drank it without hesitation then passed it to Undertaker.

Johnny stood up and got an empty glass bottle out of the trash can. "Lets do this!" Everybody got off the couch and we pushed it back against the wall so we could all sit on the floor in a circle.

Michael spun the bottle and it landed on Lili. He spun it again and it landed on Cj. They both stood up, blushing and headed into Michael's bedroom. He spun again and everyone laughed as it landed on Grell then Trey.

"What?" Trey yelled, looking over at Grell. Grell however didn't look shocked or embarrassed at all, in fact he was smiling.

"I don't bite" He laughed "hard." His yellow eyes glowed as he and Trey stood up and walked into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Well this is going to be interesting." I commented when they had closed the door. "They're so cute together." Everyone laughed as we spun the bottle again. It landed on Kim and Bart then next was Nicki and Undertaker. Everybody giggled as Trey tried to and failed to stifle a moan from in the other room.

A few seconds later we heard Trey clearly"Grr- Grell!" followed by moans and gasps of pleasure.

I was barely paying attention as the bottle landed on Sebastian and then me. I blushed and looked shyly over at Sebastian who was already standing and holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and he led me upstairs since all the guest rooms were taken.

He had no idea it was Michael's moms room he led me into but it didn't matter. We both sat on the bed and looked at each other. By now he had gotten the objective of the game and he smirked at me.

"We don't actually have to do anything." I said gazing into his entrancing crimson eyes, half regretting my words

"But the question is, do you want to?" He reached his hand forward to brush a strand of hair that had fallen over my face.

_'His smile, his eyes, his voice. Damn I've never felt this before. I want him. I'm drawn to him. I need him.'_ I couldn't stand it anymore. It was as if something else inside me had taken over, the demon side perhaps, and I couldn't fight it. I didn't want to fight it.

"Sebastian." Our eyes met and nothing in the world could tear them apart. He leaned forward and placed his perfect lips against mine. The kiss didn't last long and he pulled away.

"Please, forgive me. I wasn't in control of myself. I..." he trailed off and I knew what he was trying to say.

"No, it's ok. I know what you mean. I feel like that too like I can't control myself. It's like..." I trailed off giving up trying to explain. Without my own consent I climbed onto his lap so I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smirked as our eyes locked together again.

In their crimson depths I saw such hunger, such desire. The same hunger I felt. This time I leaned in and kissed him, a bit longer but it was still to quick. I needed more. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our foreheads lightly touched and I was about to kiss him again when I felt something soft brush against my bare leg.

I looked down to see Michael's cat rubbing its soft furry side against me. Sebastian froze and stared at the cat. He released me and reached out for the cat. I sighed. The day before Kim's funeral I had found out that Sebastian was in love with cats and I knew there was nothing in the world that could pull him away from the purring little fluffies.

_'Damn cat. I was about to get serious with this very attractive, and slightly drunk demon here and you just had to ruin it.' _I got off his lap and went to sit on the bed next to him. He sat there completely infatuated with the cat for a few minutes.

Then I saw Nicik's head peek around to corner to look at us. "Come on Sebastian," I said taking the cat from him. "Let's go back downstairs." I threw the cat into the living room and looked over my shoulder to make sure Sebastian didn't go after it.

When we got downstairs everyone was sitting in the in the main room. Grell was on the couch with his arm around an exhausted looking Trey and Nicki was sitting sideways in Undertakers lap in the chair. _'Well looks like they're having fun.' _

"Come on let's get some music on and break out the real shit!" Bart yelled.

"You know where the fridge is. I'll get the music." Michael replied. I pushed Sebastian out of the way and dove for the fridge, not even looking at what I was grabbing.

** A few hours later**

I was standing in Michael's room, talking with Johnny. I was leaning against the corner of the wall and he stepped closer to me leaning in with his lips slightly parted. I didn't move away. I had alway had a crush on Johnny even after we broke up.

Before our lips could meet he was thrust away from me and I opened my eyes to se Sebastian. He wrapped his arm around the small of my back bringing our bodies together.

"You are mine,Twyla, mine."

"Whatever." I pushed him off and instantly felt sorry. To make up for it I hugged him then went in the main room to see what Michael was doing. The night wore on and we danced, wrestled, talked, watched movies and got drunker than fuck.

It was two in the morning when the first few people left. Kim, Lili and Cj all piled into a car and drove off. My little group was next to leave.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Nicki asked following Undertaker to the stairs. I looked from her to Undertaker and back a slight smile appearing on my lips.

"Yeah, of course." I said heading up the stairs with the help of Sebastian.

"You are so overly intoxicated Twyla." He murmured picking me up and carrying me to the car. Once we were all in and Sebastian was driving us to my apartment we all burst into conversation. It was the most fun I had had in a while and the Reapers looked like they had enjoyed themselves. Even Sebastian looked happy.

The drive seemed to take only a matter of seconds and Sebastian was carrying me into my room. Nicki and Undertaker and Grell were on the couch watching a movie so I wondered why Sebastian was taking me into my room.

"What? No, I wanna watch the movie too." I complained.

"Yes, you can watch the movie but first you need a different shirt." Sebastian replied trying to fight back a hiccup.

"What's wrong with my shirt." I asked, confused.

"Lili puked on it, remember?" he prompted, taking off my shirt.

"Oh yeah." a few dull memories flooded back into my mind. I wasn't completely drunk just a little tipsy. Ok I was drunk but not completely off my ass drunk. I could still form a thought at least. Sebastian was in no better state then I was though he tried his hardest to act normal. "You know, we never got to finish our game." I said as he pulled the shirt over my head.

"I do apologize for that. The cat was just so soft and cute. I just couldn't help it." This was not something Sebastian would ever say and I laughed a little.

"You're pretty drunk aren't you Sebastian." I smiled through my haze at him.

"Yes, I am. I apologize for my current state." He looked dejectedly at the ground and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it's ok. I wanted you to get drunk actually. I wanted to see how you act while under the influence." He smirked and looked down at me. _'Damn he looks so sexy when he does that.' _ I thought. _'You do this to me on perpous.'_

The hunger flooded into his eyes again. I was fighting back the urge but it was useless. My want, my need, was too overwhelming. I got up and closed the door, turning back to see Sebastian had dropped my shirt and was slowly walking towards me.

"No one has ever made me feel this way before. I've always been able to control my demon instincts but around you..." He was so close to me now I could feel the heat pulsing from his body. "You drive me crazy Twyla."

"Hm, I know." I smirked forcing my eyes to turn into their shining red. Yes, I was trying to tempt him. This was a need that I could not refuse. He brought his arms up and rested his palms against the door, pinning me there. His eyes changed to match mine and I could tell he had lost control as well.

"Shall we continue our game?" He asked his silky voice tainted with lust. In reply I kissed him, just a peck on the lips. I needed more though and this time neither of us pulled away. As our lips pressed against one another my hands snaked their way to his chest and up to his neck. One of his hands in turn lifted from the door and glided through my hair.

He pulled away and I stared into his eyes, glowing red pools of need, hunger, passion. No matter how much I wanted him though I slipped away from him and sat on the bed. He turned around, catching on to the game I was playing at.

He walked slowly towards me again taking his shirt off as he came to the bed and throwing it to the floor. I admired his well sculpted body as he walked ever so slowly to me. His black pants were just low enough for me to see his slightly prominent hip bones and just the sight was almost too much for me.

I scooted back to the middle of the bed, leaning back on my hands with my legs straight out in front of me. Sebastian kneeled on the bed, his eyes shining. He smirked as I watched him crawl towards me. I laid back on the bed as if ignoring him and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them he was on top of me and pinning me to the bed.

He leaned down and I felt his warm breath on my neck. He brought his lips close to my ear "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered. He already knew the answer. He knew I couldn't resist him.

He lightly kissed my neck, sending shivers down my body. He kissed it again and my I let out a small gasp as he gently bit down. He continued to vary biting and kissing my neck for a while more then moved back to look at me.

_'Those eyes!' _They infuriated me with their mocking shine but called to me making me want him all the more. They taunted me as they found a way through my defenses. His hand lightly skimmed over my stomach and rested gently on my hip. Then he slid his arm under the small of my back and pulled me into a sitting position on top of him.

I leaned forward wrapping my arms around him and closed the gap between our lips. I felt his tongue slide across my lips asking for entrance which I granted by slightly parting my lips. I let him dominate the kiss as he pulled our bodys closer.

He bit my lip seductively before we broke apart. "The light is a bit bright. Would you like me to turn it off?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" I replied getting off him. As he walked over to the light switch I took my pants off so I was only in my matching black underwear and bra. He took his pants off as well to reveal a pair of black boxers before climbing onto the bed with me.

His hand slowly traveled over my back. Before I knew what was happening my bra was gone and he had me pinned against the beg again. I smiled as he kissed my neck again and began to slowly work his way down to my collar-bone then to my exposed breasts, all the while planting tender kisses.

Then he stopped and I opened my eyes and shot him an annoyed glance. He was toying with me. Offering pleasure then taking it away. "What?" He asked innocently smirking

"Damn demons." I murmured pulling him into a kiss. As our tongues met again, caressing each other, Sebastian's hand slid down my side causing me to shiver. His other hand cradled the back of my head concealing itself in my black hair. He glided his fingernails over my hip and across the sensitive skin of my lower tummy. He was being so gently I would never imagine he was s demon.

I felt every touch and every movement with such sensitivity. I had hd sex before but no one had ever made me feel like this. I squeaked in surprise and his hand slipped into my panties and back out again, teasing me.

This time he gripped the top of them and pulled them slowly down. His hand slid down and I gasped as he began to massage me. His lips left mine and he began to kiss down my breasts and stomach. He licked me and I let out a shocked and pleasure gaspworking my fingers into his soft midnight black hair.

His tongue entered and I let out a soft moan clenching his hair in my fists. He worked his tongue around causing me to moan and gasp in pleasure and anticipation. He withdrew again and I swear if I didn't want him so badly I would have killed him.

He stroked a hand through my hair and with the other he ripped of his boxers throwing them to the floor with our other clothes. The starvation in his eyes was no longer hidden or repressed. He placed his hands firmly but gently on my hips and leaned forward to kiss my neck once before slowly thrusting himself into me.

I cried out as a searing pain ripped its way through my body and my nails dug into Sebastian's back causing him to bleed. The pain gradually faded as I adjusted to his size. When my body relaxed slightly be began to pump slowly at first then with slightly growing speed.

"Mmmmh! Sebastiaaaan" I whined as he went deeper. I felt his lips against my neck then I moaned again as he bit down, his fangs drawing blood. As he licked the blood oozing from the wound I my nails scratched at his back and I pulled him closer to me.

The pain of his bite was more of a pleasure to me. The blood dripping down the soft skin only fueling my need for him. Most other girls would have freaked out as he bit down and licked up the blood like a vampire a few more times but I enjoyed it.

He sped up and I could tell he was he was nearing climax as was I. I bucked into him trying to get as deep as possible. "Ahhhh! Se- Sebastian!" I almost screamed as I climaxed, my muscles tensing and my nails digging into his back and neck.

I felt his warmth pour into me and his fangs pierce my neck just above the shoulder causing blood to run freely down onto my chest. He pulled out and licked at the blood still oozing from his bite.

He fell to the bed next to me, the blood from his back smearing on my white sheets. I turned to the side and snuggled up close to him. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his warm body. The last thing I remembered before sleep claimed me was the steady breath and strong beating of his heart.

* * *

**Well there it is! First time I've ever writtenanything like that before so I hope it was ok. Sebastian and Twyla! Grell and Trey! Undertaker and Nicki! So much love, so much love. Oi! Followers! I see you out there. I have had 3 reviews so far. From the same person. Thank you James! But seriously. Please review. I want to know what you think. Any suggestions? **


	6. Chapter 6 - Jealousy Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji ir any of its characters. **

* * *

"Damn it! Twyla Dawn Williams! Wake the fuck up!" She roughly shoved my shoulder again and this time I turned to look at her.

"Bitch please! I'm fucking awake. No go away." I turned back and buried my face in my pillow. She shoved my shoulder one more time to which she got no reaction.

"Fine then!" She huffed and I could just imagine the pouty look on her perfect face. "I'll just have to eat your bacon then."

"Fuck that!" I jumped out of the bed and burst into the living room.

"Well good morning to you too." giggled Undertaker. Grell's face turned red and he looked away from me.

"Wha?" My eyes traveled down my body to find that I was still naked. "Ah shit!" I ran back into the room where Nicki still stood, dazed by how fast I had gotten up. "Why the fuck did you tell me that?! You know I love bacon!" I yelled closing the door.

"I didn't think you would run out there naked you dumbass." She laughed.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I put on my bra and underwear followed by some blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. This time Nicki and I walked together out into the living room.

"So what's with all the blood on your sheets Twyla? Looks like you've got a few bite marks and scratches too." Nicki poked the mark on my neck where Sebastian had bitten me.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I insisted placing my hand over the mark.

"Mhm." Nicki looked at me with an expression I knew very well. "You're such a terrible liar. You were in your room, drunk, with a demon. We heard you. I'm surprised we didn't get any complaints." She said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up." I said pushing her roughly away from me and watching her walk slowly towards Undertaker. I didn't remember telling Nicki about Sebastian or the fact that he was a demon so I guess Undertaker had. Nicki seemed ok with the idea and didn't say anything about it. In fact she looked at ease like it was all normal.

_'My eyes were still red so she must know about my mixed blood as well.' _I thought as I went to sit down on the couch next to Grell. "Taken a liking to Undertaker?" I asked Nicki as she snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her.

"Maaaaaaaaaabye. And what about you and that demon? You two seem to be getting on quite well." She shot back smiling at the glare I threw her way.

"Ugh, you're so annoying in the morning." I mumbled leaning against Grell. "Have fun with Trey?" I asked looking into his lime green eyes.

"It was amazing!" He said simply and I let him leave it at that.

"So where's this bacon I was promised?" I turned to Nicki.

"I never promised you anything." I glared at her and she smiled "Sebastian is in there making it." My hair was still sticking out at odd angles and I hadn't changed my snake bites in a while. I looked and felt like a mess.

The T.V. was on but I stared at the ground, deep in thought. I mulled over what I could remember from last night. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my demon. A part of me wanted him so badly but the other half warned me against it and my fathers words rang in my head. _"He's just a demon. He doesn't care for you. He just wants your soul."_

My thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as the tempting smell of bacon invaded my nose. I looked up to se Sebastian walking into the room with a plate full of bacon which he set down on the coffee table.

Nicki dove for a strip and Grell got up and jumped to the other side of the coffee table to take a few for himself before Undertaker could claim a good amount.

"Aren't you going to eat, Twyla?" Sebastian's silky voice drifted across to me and I fought back a shudder. His eyes were as blank as his expression, showing nothing of our night together.

"No, I'm not really all that hungry." I lied, hoping my stomach would not protest. I suddenly didn't want to eat.

"You looked pretty hungry to me as you ran out here naked for you precious bacon." Undertaker giggled turning his head in my direction.

"And who asked you?" I weakly defended myself throwing him a half smile.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sebastian, still expressionless. I nodded silently and scooted away from everyone to rest my elbow on the arm rest of the couch. I watched the T.V. trying to distract myself from thoughts of Sebastian as my three guests ate their fill.

I was still tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed and sleep the day away but I knew that would be impossible with Nicki around and I wasn't yet ready to turn her away. I had missed her too much and we needed to talk.

When they had polished off the bacon I looked away from the T.V. to find that Sebastian had sat on the couch as well though I couldn't see his face because Undertaker was in the way with Nicki clinging to his side.

"Hey, Nicki." I spoke up "You wanna go hang out at your place?" I asked silently willing her to say yes without question. I think she caught on and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, getting up to stretch.

"It's about time I was leaving." Sighed Grell. "William is going to kill me for being away for so long and I've probably gotten behind on my soul reaping."

"Ok." I stood up with him to give him a hug wich he returned. "Bye Grell."

"And I've got some guests back at home I've been neglecting." Undertaker grinned moving off the couch as well. "Stop by soon." He added to Nicki before leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips and walking out the door after Grell.

"I will." She called after him.

"Get your shit and lets go." I said walking into my room to get my backpack as soon as Undertaker closed the front door.

When I came back into the living room I avoided Sebastian's eyes. Grabbing the car keys off the counter I called over my shoulder. "While I'm gone clean up the house a little and make sure to change the bed sheets."

"Yes, of course." He nodded standing up to see us out the door. I rushed out and climbed into the car slamming the door. Nicki followed more slowly giving me a quizzical look as she got in the passengers side.

"Don't ask" I snapped before she could say anything, instantly regretting my tone. "Sorry," I apologized "I'm just a little... confused right now."

She accepted my apology and explanation with a sympathetic smile and kicked her feet up on the dash board. The ride was silent which I preferred and Nicki went along with. As we neared her house I pulled off onto another road just left of her street.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a board tone.

"McDonald's." I replied simply "I need a breakfast burrito or something. I'm hungry." She didn't question me further as I pulled into the drive through and ordered my food and two large carmel iced coffees.

The girl at the window smiled kindly at me as she handed me my order. "Cool contacts" she commented as I handed her the money. I thought, confused for a moment before I realized that my eyes were still red and she thought they were color contacts.

"Thanks." I replied, trying to be nice. As I pulled out of the McDonald's I concentrated on changing my eyes back to their normal golden brown. It was easier for me this time but still proved to be a bit difficult.

Nicki sucked silently on her straw as we neared her house, staring at the road. She lived in the small house with a roommate and his girlfriend. As I pulled into the drive way I desperately hopped they wouldn't be home. I just needed some time alone with Nicki to sort my mind out.

I almost thanked God when we unlocked the door and Nicki called through the house and we were met with only silence. I threw my backpack on the couch and slumped down at the kitchen table to eat my breakfast.

"Hey Nicki." I mumbled through my mouth full. "Can you turn some music on?"

"Sure." she replied disappearing into the living room to turn on her huge stereo system. I chewed silently on my burrito trying to focus on the lyrics of the Sleeping With Sirens song that was blasting through the surround sound speakers in the other room.

I finished my tasteless breakfast and grabbed my coffee off the table before heading into the living room where Nicki was of course dancing and singing. The sight brightened my mood a bit as I tried to yell over the music. "Hey! Nicki! Turn that shit down!" She was oblivious to anything around her. I shook my head and walked over to her stereo.

When I turned the sound dial to the left she looked over at me, seeing me for the first time. "When I said turn some music on I didn't mean blow out my ear drums." I called over my shoulder as I headed to the couch.

Without replying she sat next to me as I pulled my sketch book out of my backpack. I opened to a blank page and tried to clear my mind of all the thoughts that were cluttering it and blocking my imagination.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nicki turn her head and look at me. I returned her stare for a moment before I sighed and closed the sketch book. "Alright I'll tell you." I gave in. She didn't even have to say a word for me to know what she wanted.

"Yay!" She pulled her legs up onto the couch and scooted closer to me.

"Ok, so last night Sebastian and I... you know. This morning he was acting like nothing happened. I mean it's ok but he was just so expressionless, like I was a complete stranger. I know that the only reason anything happened was because we were both drunk but I thought..."

"You thought what?" Nicki asked gently, knowing full well what I ment.

"Nothing. Forget about it." I shook my head and sipped my coffee absent mindedly.

"No, Twyla. I can't. It's really bothering you. If you want to know so bad then why don't you just ask him?"

"But that's it. I'm not so sure I want to know."

"Alright." She said, letting the subject die, "but you have to stop being like this. Where's the hyper mess of a person I call my best friend?"

"Ha, she's still waking up." I laughed finishing off the iced coffee nad throwing the cup at Nicki. She just barely dodged out of the way before it hit her in the face.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me! It's not my fault!"

"Actually it is. You're the bitch who woke me up so early."

"I thought you would want some bacon!" Our playful argument was ended as a new song came on the radio. We both looked at each other with the same expression then launched ourselves off the couch.

"Took your love and wasted all of it on someone who could care less for you. I give my word everything I said came directly from my heart, it's true!" I sang as loud as I could with the music

"Don't think I won't forget the things you've done. Don't think you won't regret for being fun. I've drawn my line with you in the sand. Now I know you are the one who's unforgiven." Nicki sang back with the voice of Dahvie.

"Unforgiven!" We finally sang together. Unable to sing anymore we fell to the ground laughing.

"Well we haven't done that in a while." Nicki laughed sitting up.

"No we haven't. God, how innocent we were then. Even as fucked up as we were I would never have guessed that I'd sell my soul to a demon and end up fucking him."

"I know right." she agreed standing and offering a hand to help me up. I took and she pulled me to my feet.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked looking at the clock. "Rrrr. It's only 10:00. I could be curled up in my bed right now sleeping." I glared jokingly over at her.

"Um... we could go the mall?" Nicki suggested.

"No. I went yesterday with Grell. Chad was there. He'll probably be there today too hoping I come back. Sick fucker."

"Oh shit. Not Chad again. Did he come up to you?" I couldn't help but smile. Gosseping wasn't something we usually never did but I just had to tell her.

"Yeah. I tried to hide behind Grell but Chad had already seen us. Then he thought I was dating Grell. I went along with it just to get him off my back. He asked us if we wanted to hang out." I shuddered just at the thought if him.

"That's fucking disgusting. Chad I mean. Not you and Grell. Wait! Holy shit, I have an idea!"

"Nicki, no. Not another of your ideas. They never end well. Just no."

"But you haven't even heard it yet." She complained. I sighed and she continued. I had the bad feeling that this was going to be a disaster whatever it was. "Ok so remember at the party, you told me that Johnny was going to kiss you and Sebastian stopped him and said that you were his?"

"Yeah." I nodded, confused as to where this was leading.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, if you and Grell-"

"No! Shawna Nichole Williams! No!"

"Awwww but Jessy!"

"Damn it don't call me that! No. Fuck no." She crossed her arms and gave me her best pouty face. "Come on now, you're 17. Knock that shit off."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" She begged.

"What exactly do you have in mind then?" I asked, not being able to refuse her easily.

She gave a little squeal of excitement. "Undertaker and I are going on a date tomorrow and you and Grell should come with us."

"Why? How is this going to help me?"

"We can invite Sebastian too."

"Ok? I'm still not getting this Nicki." I was honestly confused at where she was going with this.

"Ugh! You never think do you?" She let out an exasperated huff. "If it makes Sebastian jealous then we'll know how he really feels for you."

"And what if it doesn't? How am I going to explain it to Grell. How would that even work? Grell is gay."

"We'll tell him about our plan of course." Nicki sounded decided as she turned and flopped back down on the couch, pulling out her phone.

"Where are we going then?"

"To the movies. Undertaker said it was a surprise movie so I don't know what it is we're going to watch." She was now furiously typing on her phone, texting I guessed.

"I'm not so sure about this Nicki. You have no idea how many ways this could go wrong." Nicki always went overboard. I knew she had everything planned out in her head to the tiniest detail but she wouldn't tell me yet and I knew it.

"Oh you're never sure about anything. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax. You worry too much." She said smirking.

"Whatever. I'm trusting you on this. When everything fucking goes down the drain though I will be saying "I told you so." I had the feeling that this was going to backfire but I went along with it. There was still a chance it could work out however small that chance was.

A ring emanated from her phone and I looked at her questioningly. Before she could answer my question Grell picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Grell, it's Nicki. Are you busy right now? I need to ask you something."

"No not at all busy. What is it?"

"I need you to help me get Sebastian and Twyla together."

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?"

"Undertaker and I are going to a movie tomorow night. I want you and Twyla to go with us to make Sebastian jealous."

"Hmmm. Alright." Grell agreed

"Thank you! Undertaker's going to pick us up at my house around 6:30 ok. See you then."

"Alright, bye."

Nicki hung up and looked over expectantly at me. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked, letting her phone drop onto her lap.

"I don't know. Maybe we could-" I was cut off as the front door opened. "Hey! Mad Dog!" I yelled in surprise jumping off the couch.

"Twilight!" He yelled spreading his arms for a hug which I eagerly ran to. "Long time no see. What's up with that? Just 'cause Nicki was gone. Would it have killed you to come and see me?"

"I've been busy." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." he said releasing me. "What no hug for your roommate?" He asked turning to Nicki who still sat on the couch.

"Nope, sorry. Remember the last time I tried to hug you? Your girl friend almost fucking killed me. Speaking of, where is she?"

"I just dropped her of at a friend's house, so can I have a hug?" She couldn't resist it and jumped off the couch to hug him. James or Mad Dog as I called him pulled me back as well and we group hugged for a moment.

When I pulled away from him I jumped back on the couch and lay across in so no one could sit down. "Twyla, if I were you I'd got off there." James warned closing the front door. "I'm going to sit on you."

"Do it!" I yelled challengingly at him. Before I could say anymore he was running across the living room at me. Before he could jump on me I grabbed the back of the couch and flipped myself over it, landing on my feet easily.

"Ha, you missed." I bragged walking over to the center of the living room again. We all laughed and Nicki and I plopped down on the couch on either side of James.

I was in a much better mood now that Nicki and James had cheered me up. The rest of the day went on boringly. We watched T.V. listened to music, talked, and attempted to make a cake.

It was 12:00 when Nicki and I finally decided to retire to her room after the last episode of C.S.I. we were watching. The hallway was dark and I had to run my hand along the wall to find my way into her room and turn on the light. She was just a little ways behind me, a hand placed on the wall as well.

We walked slowly into her room and closed the door. I had always loved Nickis room. The wall opposite her door was devoted to all her favorite bands, the one to the left when you walked in was anime, the opposite it was Tim Burton, and the last wall was just black with all her friends signatures and little notes, written in white. The ceiling had a broken heart sowed back together with blood dripping down the sides and a barbed rose across it.

I smiled as I remembered helping her decorate her room. I was the one who painted that heart for her. The only one of her friends she trusted enough to leave such a big and permanent mark in her place of sanctuary.

I threw myself onto the bed and pressed myself against the wall, enjoying its cool touch on my shoulder. Nicki lowered herself down next to me and pulled up her covers. We both lay on our backs a few inches away from each other but we both knew this was not how we would wake up. Both of us moved a lot in our sleep and it always proved interesting to see which position we would wake up to be in in the morning.

* * *

**Next day at 2:30 P.M.**

"Mergh" I grumbled uninteligetnly."Turn the fucking light off."

"What?" Nicki mumbled beside me.

"I said turn the light off." I repeated

"I can't turn it off. It's called the fucking sun." I opened my eyes to see her laying on her stomach with her cheek pressed against the pillow. I switched my sight over to the alarm clock on the other side of the room.

"Dude! It's 2:30! Get your ass up!" I yelled in surprise at the time.

"That clocks wrong." She mumbled, her eyes still closed ans her face in her pillow. I let out a sigh and relaxed back onto the bed."It's an hour late." Both our eyes flew back open.

"Shit!" We cried out in unison, quickly sitting up.

"They're going to be here in three hours." I said in disbelief at how long we had slept. Nicki and I got off the bed and she put on some purple skinny jeans and a Gir t-shirt. I didn't bring any clothes so I stayed in my pajamas as we groggily brushed our hair and went out to my car.

I let Nicki drive this time as she headed to my house. The ride was silent due to the fact that we were both just now waking up. Once we were walking through the hallway I was a little more awake but still a little out of it. I needed coffee.

I opened my door which was unlocked to find Sebastian laying across the couch with a book in his hands. He heard us come in and instantly looked up. "Finally, you're back." He commented sitting up. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"I'm fine. We just woke up actually." I yawned.

"Really? At three in the afternoon?" He asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah at three in the afternoon now make me some fucking coffee." I snapped not yet in any sort of mood for him. I didn't wait around for his reply as I stumbled down the hall to my room with Nicki close behind and in a much better state than I was.

It seemed that the more sleep I got the more tired I was when I woke up. And I was never a morning person to begin with. "Niiiiicki" I whined flopping down on my bed. "Pick me out some clothes for tonight."

"Whatever." I could just imagine her shaking her head and making her way to my closet. I heard her rummaging through my clothes and mumbling inaudible comments to herself. Finally a parn of cloths were flung at me, jolting me out of my sleepy thoughts. "There." she said sounding satisfied.

I sat up and grabbed the clothes before they could slide off my stomach and onto the floor. Nicki had thrown me a red and black mini-skirt, ripped black leggings, a dark red tank top and red converse. Red, Grells favorite color.

Doubts flooded my mind again as I thought about the night that lay ahead. I tried to push tem away as I put on the clothes Nicki had picked out and we walked back into the living room.

"Your coffee." Said Sebastian handing me a warm coffee mug. "May I ask why you're so dressed up?"

"Oh yeah, we're going out tonight." I replied before taking a sip of the still hot coffee.

"And by 'we' do you mean me as well?"

"Yeah. We're going to the movies with Undertaker and Grell. They're going to pick us up around 6:30 at Nickis house.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV.**

The night air was cool against my skin as I walked out after Twyla, Nicki and Grell. Nicki climbed into the front seat of the black car and Twyla got in on the far side. Grell was in the middle as Undertaker started the car.

My thoughts wandered as the car sped out into the street. My mind wanted to focus on the one thing I didn't want to think about and it had been like this all day. Of course I didn't show it around Twyla but I was going crazy.

She had avoided looking at me all day and I longed so desperately to see her beautiful eyes. It didn't matter what color they were, they were always so beautiful to me. Sighing I looked out the window as we neared the movie theatre.

Undertaker parked at the back of the parking lot because it was so crowded. As everybody piled out of the car I heard Twyla squeak "Damn! It's so cold out here!" She exclaimed zipping her black jacket and stepping closer to Grell.

To my surprise he put his arm around her, bringing her closer. She didn't seem to mind either. Undertaker also had his arm around Nicki as they walked through the parking lot to the main entrance. I trailed a little behind.

Inside was a huge crowd of teenage kids standing in line for tickets and snacks. The line moved along painfully slow and I almost couldn't believe it when it was our turn.

"Five tickets for The Devil Inside, please" I heard Undertaker in front of me. "And two large popcorns and two large Pepsi's. Would you like anything Sebastian?" He asked turning to me,

"No thank you." I replied.

"That'll be it then." The man at the counter handed him the tickets and Nicki took a soda and popcorn while Grell took the other two. I followed silently as Undertaker led us into the movie and we all took our seats in the middle of the back row.

Twyla sat in between Nicki and Grell. On Nickis other side was Undertaker and then me. Much to my distaste Twyla folded up the armrest between her and Grell and snuggled up close to him. Grell smiled almost in mocking at me and put his arm around her.

_'What's going on?' _I thought as the previews began to play._'I thought Grell was gay, and why is Twyla so fascinated with him tonight?'_ These thoughts vexed me and I tried to ignore them. I watched the movie half heartedly all the while keeping a close eyes on Grell and Twyla.

The sight of them sharing popcorn and soda all the while cuddling was almost too much for me. Undertaker and Nicki were seeming to enjoy themselves too but I wasn't interested in them half as much.

Whenever Twyla got scared she would squeak and hide her face in Grells chest and he would laugh from time to time and hold her tighter. Then I watched out of the corner of my eye as she lifted her head to look at the screen again and then back at Grell. My hand gripped the arm rest almost breaking it as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

I could take it no longer and stood up. "Where are you going?" Undertaker whispered to me

"To the bathroom. I'll be right back." I whispered in reply. To my surprise Grell got up as well.

"I've got to go too." He said walking into the aisle and out into the hall. I flowed him silently to the bathroom.

"Grell." I said as I closed the door behind me. "What's going on with you and Twyla? Since when are you two so close?"

"What do you mean?" Grell asked, examining his nails.

"You know exactly what I mean, stop playing dumb Grell." My voice was slightly rising with my barely suppressed anger.

"Bassy," He turned his lime green eyes to meet my red ones. "You want to know what's going on?"

"Yes, I do."

"Twyla loves you." He said simply,switching his gaze back to his nails. I knew that. No matter how much I wanted to deny it I knew she loved me even if she didn't fully know it yet. And deep down inside I knew I felt something for her.

"I know," I sighed. "But I can't let it happen. Demons can love though it's a rare thing. In any other circumstances I would give in to my feelings but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Grell looked up at me again, crossing his arms.

" I need her soul for Ciel."

* * *

**Hey there again it's me at like 4:30 in the morning. Grr I had a little writers block here so I hope it turned out ok. What's going on? I'm not really even sure myself. I've been up for three days straight and I'm a little delirious. Sorry it this chapter is a little messed up. Blame goes to lack of sleep. I'm getting a little desperate for reviews here *falls the the ground on knees and begs* PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7-I KIssed The Scars On Her Skin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I also must give full credit to Pierce The Veil for their importance to this chapter through their song A Match Into Water.**

* * *

"Ciel? What are you talking about Bassy?"

I sighed and leaned against the door. "Yes Ciel. I was unable to take his soul. He's a demon now and by our contract I am still his servant. He ordered me to get a soul for him. He needs it. He's so weak right now." I shook my head, my mind spinning with so many different thoughts.

"Bassy..." Grell murdered. "But you can't! She loves you and don't you dare deny that you love her!"

"Grell, I have to. Where else am I going to get a soul for Ciel?"

"Steal one! I'll help you Bassy!" Grell straightened up, looking determined.

"But what about William? He's going to kill you. No matter how much you annoy me I can't let you do that."

"Well luckily it's not up to you." Grell said turning away and walking back out the bathroom door. I followed silently, not knowing for once what to do or say."What are you going to tell Twyla?" Grell asked accusingly before we reached the movie again.

"I don't know." I admitted looking away from Grell.

I ignored everything going on around me once we were back. I didn't even keep an eye on Twyla and Grell, knowing that they were still cuddling. It angered me but there was really nothing I could do at the moment.

I needed to talk to Ciel. My feelings were tearing me apart. I didn't know if I really loved Twyla but I defiantly felt something for her. She was so perfect. Her demonic side tainted with angel kindness and devotion. I needed her.

That night when we finally got home Twyla went to her room without a word. I slowly made my way into my own room and fell to the bed, exhausted. As soon as my eyes closed I opened them to find myself a black room with Ciel seated at the far end.

"Do you have my soul, Sebastian?"

"No, Young Master. That's why I'm here. We need to discuss the soul in question."

"What about it?"

"I-I think that I've..."

"Spit it out already Sebastian!"

"I think I'm falling in love with her."

"What? You're falling in love with a human? Sebastian, this is ridiculous."

"No, she's not all human. In fact she's more demon than human or angel."

"I don't care what she is. I need a soul and I need one soon. Do whatever you must but get me a soul. That's an order."

"Yes, My Lord." I put my hand over my heart and bowed as I had always used to do for him. I turned to leave, walking into the black that surrounded us.

**Two weeks later**

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bed at Twyla's apartment. Pale watery sunlight was seeping in through the windows. The sun was rising. Usually I would be waking Ciel up about this time but Twyla hated waking up early.

I could hear the slight patter on the roof as it started to rain. I slowly got out of my bed, welcoming the cool chill that met me. Once I was dressed I walked out of my room and silently opened Twyla's door to check on her. She was sprawled out over her bed. Her blanket was on the floor and her feet were resting on her pillow.

I had to suppress a laugh as I closed the door and went into the kitchen. I had never found it so hard to think about taking a soul. Even with Ciel the thought was normal. With Twyla though I was having doubts. Would I really be able to take her soul when the time came?

I shook my head, angry at myself for such weak thoughts. _'You're a demon.' _I reminded myself, preparing some cereal and toast for Twyla when she woke up. I still had a few hours to myself so I decided to read.

As I sat on the couch thunder erupted from the sky followed by a scream. Dropping my book I hurried to Twyla's room. Without knocking I opened the door to find her on the bed with her blanket wrapped around her.

She was shaking and as another roll of thunder broke the sound of rain I heard her whimper. "S-Sebastian."

"Yes?" I said gently sitting next to her. She didn't reply and I moved closer so I could bring her to my side. As I put my arms around her, bringing her shaking body close to mine I couldn't help but smile. I never knew she was so scared of thunder storms.

She rarely ever let her fears be known and always seemed so strong. I was probably the only one she would let hold her like this when she was displaying such a show of weakness. She made another frightened noise as thunder rolled again. She reached out of the blanket and grabbed onto my shirt, resting her face against my chest.

"It's all right." I soothed her. "I'm here." as she brought herself into my lap where she continued to cry softly and shake. I enjoyed the closeness but I wished there was more I could do for her.

She hadn't talked to me much since the movie and I missed her poking me all the time. I wanted to have her close to me again. I just wanted her. She was all I thought about as I held her.

The storm lasted about thirty minutes but when it was over it felt like only seconds. She pulled away from me when the rain stopped and I almost didn't let her go.

"Go away." she mumbled, turning away from me so I couldn't see her perfect shining eyes.

"But-"

"Just go Sebastian." She snapped.

"As you wish," I nodded and got off the bed to silently walk back out into the living room. She hated me. She hated me because she loved me. I hated myself because I loved her. The thoughts were almost too much for me and I almost cried which was something I had never done before. I shook my head to clear it and straightened up. I had to be strong.

The day went on uneventfully. Twyla came out of her room to eat her breakfast, not one saying a word to me or even looking in my direction. After eating half of her toast and not even touching her cereal she headed back to her room where she stayed for the rest of the day.

I tried to busy myself by cleaning the already spotless apartment. Twyla had refused to eat lunch so I had nothing to do. As I sat on the couch trying to pull my mind away from everything by reading a book I heard a knock on the door.

Setting my book down on the couch I got up to answer the insistent knock. I opened the door to find Grell. Before I could say anything he pushed me out of the way and ran to Twyla's room.

"What? Grell, what do you think you're doing. Twyla's not in the mood to see anyone right now." I said turning around to go after him. He was already in Twyla's room and closing the door. I walked up and pressed my ear to the cool wood, listening to what was going on.

"Twyla! What's that on your arm!" I heard Grell exclaim.

"It's nothing. Why are you here?"

"Nicki told me that she felt like something was wrong with you. She called me and Undertaker and said that she felt a slashing feeling on her wrist a few minutes ago and she knew something had happened to you. Are you ok?"

_'What are they talking about? Nicki felt a slash on her wrist and she's connecting it to Twyla?' _I was just about to open the door to see for myself what was going on but I heard Grell walking to the door and locking it.

"Nicki's on her way with Undertaker. We need to talk about this."

"But I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep. I know you're not ok." Twyla didn't reply but instead turned on some of her music. I heard it easily through the door. 'I kissed the scars on her skin. I still think you're beautiful.' Being around her so long I knew it was Pierce the Veil.

I decided to leave them alone for now. Nicki and Undertaker were coming so I went back into the living room to wait for them. It took about twenty minutes for them to arrive, together of course.

"Where's Twyla?" Nicki demanded the second I opened the door.

"She's in her room with Grell." I replied monotony, moving to let them in and closing the door as they rushed off to Twyla's room. I looked after them, my heart twisting. I was so worried about her. I knew there was something wrong with her. There was nothing I could do though. She hated me because she loved me and I hated myself for loving her.

**Twyla's POV.**

I heard a knock on the door and Grell got up to open it to find Nicki and Undertaker. He let them in and they all sat on my bed, looking worried.

"Oh my God Twyla, you look terrible. What happened?" Nicki asked anxiously.

"Well it's nice to see you too," I laughed a little despite my mood. "Nothing, I'm just..." I trailed off not knowing and not wanting to say.

"What happened to your wrist?" She asked calmly taking it in her hands and inspecting the slash.

"I don't know." I admitted. "After that thunderstorm this morning I was thinking about Sebastian. I looked down at my wrist and there it was. I didn't do it to myself I swear."

"You love him. That's what happened." replied Nicki still gently holding my wrist for inspection. "Your demon side and angel side took action on your human thoughts causing your pain and passion to show on your skin."

"What? How do you know that?" I challenged weakly.

"I just do. We'll talk about that later but right now we have other topics to discuss. Our jealousy plan didn't work."

"Yes it did." Piped up Grell.

"What do you mean it did? This is not how it was suppose to be."

"I know why Bassy is acting the way he is." Grell admitted looking down.

"What? Why didn't you tell us before! Look what happened to her!" Nicki yelled turning to Grell with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Sebastian has to be the one to tell her." He replied, looking up to bravely meet her glare.

"Then let's go talk to that damned demon." It sounded more like a threat than a plan.

"Well this is getting interesting." giggled Undertaker grinning widely at me. Nicki hugged me then stood up.

"Come on. We're going to get this straightened out once and for all." I slowly got up after her and followed her out into the living room. Sebastian sat on the couch, staring at the ground. "Sebastian." She said threateningly "We need to have a serious talk."

He looked up and I avoided his eyes once again. Nicki sat me on the couch next to Sebastian. Grell sat on his other side and Undertaker sat on the other side of Nicki.

"Bassy, you have to tell her." Grell insisted. "Look at her wrist. She was just thinking about you and that appeared on her." At Grell's words Sebastian switched his eyes from Nicki to my wrist as Nicki made me move it for him to see.

He sighed and looked from Grell and back to me again. "Twyla... I love you." He said

"W-what?" I stammered. Looking up into his eyes for the first time in weeks. They were full of pain, shining crimson blood.

"I love you Twyla." He repeated. "That's why I've been acting the way I have. I love you but I can't. I need a soul for Ciel. I've been trying to make myself not love you but I can't do it. You mean so much to me. You're perfect." He reached a hand up to rest on my pale cold cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Sebastian." I choked out before wrapping my arms around his stomach and crying. His arms wrapped around my me, pulling me close to him. All to soon he let me go. He rested his hand gently under my chin, guiding my face up to look at him. Then he took my arm and raised it to his lips, gently kissing the cut on my wrist which instantly turned into a scar.

"I kissed the scars on her skin. I still think you're beautiful." He said softly, never breaking contact between our now matching eyes. I smiled and almost cried as he quoted the first lines of A Match Into Water by Pierce the Veil, the song I was listening to this morning.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss that I melted into. We were broken apart by Grell's excited squeak. "Ooooohhhh! They're just too cute!"

"So what's this about Ciel? " I asked, trying not to smile at Grell. "I thought he was dead."

"No. He was turned into a demon before I could take his soul so I'm still his servant."

"What are you going to do then? He ordered you to get a soul. You have to get him a soul."

"I'll get him another soul somehow. We don't have enough time for me to make another contract and go through all that. I'll have to steal one." He said turning to look at Grell.

"Ok." Grell looked suddenly determined. We'll steal one of the souls that Ronald is supposed to reap tonight. I have to go and assess his skills tonight but I have to stay hidden so he doesn't know. You can come with me."

"Alright. Will you come too Undertaker?" Sebastian asked, turning to look at Undertaker.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I've gone after a soul. I'm in."

"So am I." added Nicki.

"No. You're human, you could get hurt and I'm not going to let any one I care about be placed in danger like that. I've lost too many of my friends that way." I looked at Nicki. I would tie her to a chair if I had to but I would not let her get hurt or even worse, killed.

"Ha, I love you Twyla. Your wrong though. I'm not a human." As she said that her eyes flashed red then back to their normal green.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, completely shocked.

"I'm a demon, Twyla" She admitted, smiling.

"No. Fucking. Way. There is no mother fucking way that you're a demon too."

"And I'm your sister." She added. This almost sent me over the edge of insanity, not like I wasn't already there.

"My-my sister? Bitch you had better explain. Right fucking now." I said still in total disbelief.

She sighed. "I knew Sebastian when Ciel was human still. I knew him before that as well. We served our masters together but that story is for another time. Undertaker and I met back then after my best friend Star died. We've been together ever since but when I saw you that night after what those angels did to you I swore to myself that I would do my best to protect you. I made my body change so I was eleven again and went to school with you. I changed my name and here we are."

"You knew Undertaker then too? So that's what you've been hiding from me all these years and why you've never had a boyfriend!" Things were beginning to clear up for me a bit about my best friend.

"Yup. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Twyla. I was scared that you would hate me."

"No! I could never hate you no matter what you are." I hugged her, finally glad to have answers. "So how are you my sister?" I asked still a little confused.

"Well, we're half sisters. We have the same mother. My human back then was Scarlet Dawn Williams and our mother named you somewhat after me, Twyla Dawn Williams."

"Holy shit. I can't believe this. This is all way too much to take in right now." My head was spinning. My thoughts were in a rage all crashing for attention. Sebastian loved me, Ciel was still alive, Nicki was a demon, Nicki was my sister. I closed my eyes and tried to make my mind go blank.

"Twyla, just relax." I heard Sebastian's voice and I opened my eyes. His arms around me, his smile, his voice, were enough to calm me. I took a deep breath and thought about everything I had just learned one at a time untill I was comfortable with each new piece of information.

"I'm ok I now." I said once my mind had calmed down. "So we're all going tonight then?" I asked looking at the odd group. Two demons, two Grim Reapers, and my human demon angel self. Quite a little group we were.

Everyone nodded and I couldn't suppress a smile. "Damn I love you guys.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Everyone remember the plan?" I asked looking at everyone huddled on the roof with me. They all nodded and I looked down into the street.

"There he is." Whispered Grell next to me and pointing down to the park.

_'Washington Park.' _I thought _'No way. How does everything interesting alway happen at the fucking park?'_

"Alright everyone, good luck." I called over my shoulder and jumping off the roof, spreading my wings in mid fall and landing lightly in the ally. My wings disappeared and I ran across the street and into the grassy park.

I slowed down when I was a few yards away from the guy Grell had pointed to. He had short blonde hair and looked pretty skinny. I walked nonchalantly by him and as I passed I lurched forward pretending to trip.

He stepped forward and caught me before I could hit the ground. He pulled me back to my feet and I turned to look into his shining green eyes.

"Thanks." I said flashing him a smile.

"You're welcome." he smiled back. "A pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking around out here in the dark alone though. There are some creeps stalking around the neighborhood you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just walking home from my friends house." I twirled my hair and looked innocently up at him.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked and I knew he was falling for it just like Grell said he would. Grell had told me that Ronald just couldn't resist pretty girls and I guess I fell under that category.

"Sure." I smiled and linked his arm with mine. "So what's your name?"

"My name's Ronald, and yours?"

"Twyla." I replied as we began to walk through the grass.

"Such a beautiful name sutes such a beautiful girl like you."

"Aw thank you."

"Where do you live?"

"Just over there." I pointed to a house across the street on the corner. The street light was out and it was near an ally. The darkness would help our plan a bit.

"So you come to this park often?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you around soon." I said, sweetly looking up into his eyes. _Damn, I'm one good actor.'_

"Maybe this weekend?"

"Sure."

We crossed the street and as soon as our feet hit the sidewalk in front of the house Grell and Undertaker, dressed in black with their faces covered, leaped out of the shadow of the ally and knocked the unsuspecting Ronald over.

Sebastian and Nicki ran down the street to the house where the soul to be stolen lived. Grell had already knocked Ronald out and was dragging him into the ally. I felt a little bad for him. He was really nice. Oh well. I shrugged.

"Twyla! Watch out!" Undertaker yelled at me

Before I could do anything I felt something slam into my side and I went flying and everything went black.

**Sebastian's POV.**

"Finally! I thought I was going to starve."

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait, Young Master."

"Who's soul is it?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow

I sighed inwardly. "The soul belongs to a man named-"

"So it's not the girls soul?"

"No." I said simply

"Sebastian, I demand you explain yourself right now. Why did you not take her soul?"

"I've fallen in love with her. You told me to get you a soul and I've gotten you one. Please don't make me take her soul, My Lord. "

"You've gone soft Sebastian. Whatever. As long as I have a soul that's all that matters."

"Thank you." I bowed and put my hand over my heart. "If you'll excuse me, I must get back to Twyla." Ciel nodded and waved me away, looking board.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the house where the old man had died of a heart attack. We had taken his soul and now Twyla and I could be together.

"Judging by the smile on your face I would say things went well." Commented Nicki. I nodded and we both jumped out the window to get back to Twyla, Grell and Undertaker. The sight that met me when we could see them was enough to stop my heart.

Twyla was laying in the street, Undertaker and Grell kneeling on either side of her. A car sped off around the corner. My mind immediately processed what happened. She had been hit by a car. I ran over to her side and pushed the two Reapers out of the way.

"Twyla!" I yelled desperately. Her eyes were closed and a line of blood trickled out of her slightly parted lips but she was still barely breathing. "Twyla!" I said again. No response. I picked her up and carried her over to the park where I sat in the grass with her in my lap.

For the first time that I could ever remember, I cried. _'Damn it! No God you can't take her! She is mine! You can't take her. Bring her back to me. I love her, please give her back to me.' _I did the forbidden. I prayed.

It was too soon. I finally found someone I loved and now she ws being taken away from me. A few tears landed on her cheek as I thought of the words to A Match Into Water, the song she was playing this morning. I wasn't losing my love to cancer but I was losing her all the same.

"Twyla," I whispered leaning down to kiss her then bringing my lips close to her ear. "Please come back to me. I love you."

* * *

**I feel like such a terrible person right now XD Well Sorry this chapter is so short. I've got some sad news. Going back out on a long road trip again so I don't know when I'll e able to post the next chapter. Please don't give up one me! I'll try my hardest! Yes! Reviews! I love them! More please? **


	8. Chapter 8 - Content

**Dis-mother fucking-claimer: Does it look like I own Kuroshitsuji? No. Because I am a worthless lazy teen that will never amount to anything :P I also do not own any The Nightmare Before Christmas if you were wondering.**

* * *

_'This darkness...I've been here before. I remember this. It's so peaceful, so quiet, so calm, so blissful. But it's too quiet.' _Then the memories came crashing down on my mind like a wave. Sebastian, Grell, Nicki, Undertaker. _'No!' _I scream out into the blackness surrounding me. _'Damn it, no! I can't die now. I'm so close to getting my revenge. Wait, fuck the revenge, I have Sebastian.'_

Just the thought of him. It sent me back some how. Instead of floating in the silent black, I started falling. Falling endlessly down into an abyss. A sharp pain coursed through my body. It felt like I was being ripped slowly apart from the inside.

Then light flooded my eyes, the silence ended but the pain was still there. I opened my eyes and there he was. My angel of darkness. His head was down and he was crying.

"S-Sebastian." I murmured, finding it hard and painful to speak.

"Oh my God! Twyla!" His crimson eyes shone with tears and he smiled the most genuine smile I'd ever seen on his face. I was in so much pain I was worried about being dragged back into the darkness but I focused my eyes on Sebastian and the threat vanished.

I was aware of other people around us and I switched my eyes to see Undertaker, Nicki and Grell peering anxiously around Sebastian at me. "What happened?" I asked, still finding it hard to speak.

"You got hit by a car." replied Undertaker.

"Is she going to be ok?" Nicki asked and I could hear the panic in her voice. This seemed to snap Sebastian out of his frozen state.

"She needs medical attention immediatly."He said picking me up slowly so as not to hurt me any more. I groaned at the movement and he looked down at me. "You have to stay awake." he ordered. "Focus on me."

I found it more and more difficult do keep my eyes open as he leaped off down the street. Everything was a blur except Sebastian's worried and determined face. My thoughts became jumbled and it was all I could do breath.

Around me everything suddenly got brighter. I wanted to ask Sebastian what was going on but I was being pulled away from him. His face was replaced by a bright light then everything went black.

I blinked open my eyes to a bright harsh light and white ceiling. _'Where am I? What's going on?' _I thought. The last thing I remember was Sebastian's face slowly fading from my view. I stayed laying down, staring up at the light for a while.

When my thoughts my memories were fully coming back to me, I could think straight and I had control somewhat over my aching body, I sat up. The sight that met me almost brought me to tears.

There was Sebastian, a bouquet of roses in his hand. Nicki, Grell, and Undertaker were there too, all sitting on chairs. As soon as I sat up Sebastian rushed over to my side. "Twyla! You're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake." I smiled looking into his shining crimson eyes. "But where am I?" I asked still a little confused.

"You're at the hospital. You've been here for two days. The doctors said that when you wake up you can go home." He smiled back at me taking my hand as he kneeled by my bed.

"What the fuck happened to me? I mean how badly was I hurt?"

"You had a few broken ribs, broken leg, disconnected shoulder and some internal bleeding. You've healed much faster than they expected and the doctors are a little puzzled about you but all that matters is you're ok." He stood up and handed me the flowers. In the middle of a bunch or dark red roses was a single back rose. I loved black roses.

"Thank you Sebastian." I said taking the flowers and smelling them before setting them on the table next to my bed. He bent down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I need to go tell the doctors that you're awake." He said, turning and walking out the door.

"Omg Twyla! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried about you!" Nicki rushed over to my bed when Sebastian had gone.

"Yeah dude I'm ok." I laughed. My body ached but that was it. It just felt like a really bad hangover which I could get through.

Before Undertaker and Grell could come over to the other side of the bed the door to my hospital room opened and Sebastian walked in followed by a woman who I assumed was a nurse.

"Awake already?" She asked in disbelief. She was a short middle-aged woman with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

"Yep" I replied as she shooed Nicki out of the way.

"I don't believe it. You got hit with a car. You almost die but here you are two days later, awake and looking better. We still have to do some tests though before we can release you." I nodded and she smiled over at me. "Someone must have his hand on you big time." she said looking up.

_'Yeah.'_I thought to myself '_but it's not God.'_

**Later that day**

"But Sebastiaaaaaan!"

"No. You need to rest your body."

"But I feel fine!"

"Partying with your friends is not the ideal thing to do two days after you get hit by a car. I'm sorry I just can't let you do that. This weekend you can go."

"You're starting to sound like the mother I never had, you know that." I said, crossing my arms and pouting. We had just gotten back to my apartment. None of my other friends knew I had been hit by a car and Michael had called me as we were driving home, asking if I wanted to come over and have a few drinks.

I pulled out my phone to text Michael back, slumping onto the couch. "Sebastian, order me some pizza. I'm hungry."

"What kind?"

"Hawian."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." I said, flipping on the T.V. as Sebastian went into the kitchen to get the number off the fridge. Nicki was going to stay the night with me tonight so Undertaker had taken her to her house to get some clothes and a few movies since I didn't have very many.

Sebastian walked back into the living room a few minutes later and sat on the couch next to me. I turned on the couch and laid my head on his lap, looking up into his deep crimson eyes. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me into his lap where I curled up and rested my face against his chest. "I'm sorry about all that shit I did with Grell to make you jealous." I said snuggling closer to him.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. It's my fault any of that happened." I moved my arm so I could see the scar. All my scars from the attack in the ally had completely faded but the three self harm scars and the one from thinking about Sebastian were still there.

I just smiled as I thought about him closing my eyes and losing myself with the steady rise and fall of his chest. I was jolted out of my blissful dosing when the door opened. Nicki walked in not even bothering to knock.

"Wow what's going on here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw us.

"Nothing." I said looking up at her, "we were just sitting here."

"Mhm." Nicki said sarcastically, throwing her bag down and sitting on the couch.

"I ordered some pizza. It should be here soon." I said ignoring her.

"Yes! Pizza! I'm starving,." she exclaimed as Undertaker came into view.

"You know Nicki, I was beginning to think you would turn out to be a crazy cat lady when you got older." I laughed. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Undertaker?"

"Because you would ask to many questions that I couldn't answer without lying to you or telling you the truth."

"I still can't believe you're a demon." I said looking her in the eyes. "What does your demon form look like?"

"Well demons can change their bodies into whatever they need to but we all have a base form and an animal form. My animal form is the one I use most often other than my human form. I'm a wolf with light blue eyes and black fur."

"Can I see it?" I asked expectantly.

"Maybe later. I don't feel like going through that and it's been a long time since I've been in any other form than the one I'm in right now." I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed, returning the gesture.

"Well what about my demon form?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I think that your demon form reflects Sebastian's since you're so close. You both have black wings, sharpened nails and fangs"

A knock on the door sounded, announcing the arrival of our pizza. I got off Sebastian's lap and he opened the door. While he was dealing with the pizza Nicki got her bag and pulled out the movies she had brought.

"Ok, I have The Nightmare Before Christmas-"

"Yes! Oh my God yes! Put it in!" I yelled, cutting her off.

"Ok." She laughed, not even bothering to show me anymore movies. As she put in the movie and Sebastian closed the door with the pizza I walked back over to the couch, sitting next to Undertaker.

"I've never seen your eyes before." I said poking his shoulder. He grinned and giggled at me.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes!" He giggled more as he slowly raised a hand to move the hair away from one eye.

"Wow!" His eye was a bright glowing green. "Why the fuck do you hide your eyes? They're fucking amazing!"

"Cause then everybody would be all over him and his sexy Grim Reaper eyes." Nicki answered for him, sitting on his other side. He moved his hand letting his hair fall back into its place. Then I suddenly remembered the pizza.

Before anyone else could, I lunged for the box, throwing open the lid and grabbing the two biggest pieces. Sebastian had already set out some plates next to the box and I plopped my two pieces on the one on top, taking the plate and leaning back on the couch.

I cuddle up close to Sebastian as I ate my pizza and blankly watched the previews. Since everything that had happened recently changed things up a bit I was rethinking my revenge. The only thing left on my list was to kill my mother.

I knew that when the contract was complete that Sebastian wouldn't eat my soul so I wasn't worried about that. My mother was also Nicki's mother and I didn't know if they were very close. I knew if Nicki cared about her that I wouldn't be able to hurt her. I cared too much about Nicki and for her I could overlook everything that had happened to me because of my abandonment.

I sighed and set my plate back on the coffee table. As the movie started Nicki and I looked at each other with the expression that said it all. We grinned and before either Sebastian or Undertaker could ask us what was going on we burst into song with the movie.

Me: "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

Nicki: "Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween."

Both: "This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"

Me: "Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."

Nicki: "This is Halloween, everybody make a scene."

Me: "Trick or treat till the neighbors come and die of fright."

Both: "It's our town, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween!"

Me: "I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."

Nicki: " I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."

Both: This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween."

We couldn't keep it together anymore and we began to laugh and Undertaker and Sebastian chuckled at our childish behavior. Once our laughter died I leaned back against Sebastian and he drapped his arm around my shoulders.

We sat in silence as we watched the movie. It felt good to relax and just enjoy the company of my demon and two of my best friends and we were all enjoying it. Then to everybodys surprise Sebastian started to sing along with the movie.

"There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlight night. I excel without ever even trying. With the slightest little effort, of my ghost like charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek. With a wave if my hand and a well placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet!"

"I didn't know you liked to sing." I laughed.

"I can sing. I just don't do it very often." he replied. "but I thought you would enjoy it." He smiled down at me and I lost myself in his eyes again.

"You're a pretty amazing singer."

"No, I'm just one hell of a demon."

"One hell of a sexy demon." I laughed and he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"No."

"No what?" I asked innocently.

"No you still can't party untill the weekend."

"Ass whole." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the T.V. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I melted into his warmth, content just to be so close to him.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. Our endless road trip to hell is still going and I have no way to get on my computer. Now that we're in Portland I can get to the library sometimes but there's no telling when I'll be able to post again. Sorry XP. I seriously thought about having Twyla die, but I was talked out of that idea by a good friend of mine. Reviews please! Alright, I confess! I'm a review whore!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Recovery Party

"Fuck it! Let's go!" I yelled, grabbing my bag.

"So you want to walk there then?" Sebastian asked, looking amused by my enthusiasm.

"I don't care. Remember, I used to walk around town all the time before we killed my father and took his millions of dollars."

"Alright then. If you want to walk then I guess we'll walk." he replied,

"But I don't want to walk." I complained.

"Well then you shouldn't have let Lili use your car."

"Shut the fuck up." I said, poking his shoulder.

"Can't you wait untill she gets back?" he asked, ignoring my pokes.

"Nooooooooooooo. She's taking forever!" Sebastian sighed and sat back down on the couch. "But I guess we'll wait." I let my bag drop from my shoulder and thump to the floor. I dramatically fell on to the couch and closed my eyes. "The waiting! It's killing me!"

"It's been ten minutes Twyla." Sebastian laughed

"But it feels like foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I sat up leaned against him. He just chuckled and put his arm around me. It was finally Friday and I was more than ready to get out of my apartment. I let Lili take my car to get Kim since hers got towed. I was so excited for the night. Not only were we going to get extremely drunk and or high, it was my birthday too!

It was if Sebastian was reading my mind. "I almost forgot. I got you a birthday present."

"Really!" This took my mind of the intense waiting. "What is it!"

"Will you calm down?" Sebastian laughed. I was a little hyper. Ok really hyper. "Come on. It's in your room."

I squealed like a little kid and jumped off the couch. Without waiting for Sebastian I ran to my room and opened the door. My eyes instantly settled on the two fluffies curled up on my bed. As I walked in the room, they raised their heads and one meowed.

"Oh my God! Kitties!" I rushed forward and picked one of them up. I loved cats almost as much as Sebastian did. They were both black and one had bright green eyes while the other had glowing amber. I picked up the female with the grees eyes and she lay back in my arms like a baby, purring. Her soft kitten fur was warm against my hand as I stroked her belly.

Sebastian walked in after me and stood in the door way. I could tell he was fiercely fighting the urge to cuddle the other kitten still curled up on the bed. I turned to look at him. "Sebastian. Why do I feel like these are more for you than they are for me?" I joked. He didn't reply but sat on the bed next to me, giving in and picking up the other kitten. "Do they have names?" I asked

"No. You can name them what ever you want."

"I'm going to name that one Shadow." I pointed to the one Sebastian held "and this one will be...Yogurt."

"Yogurt? Really?"

"Yes." I said indignantly. "I had a cat when I was a kid named Yogurt. She used to follow me around everywhere."

"Well, it's your choice." He replied, trying not to laugh at the name. A knock on the door pulled us both out of our kitten obsession. I took Yogurt with me as I headed back out in the living room, Sebastian following me, probably with Shadow.

I opened the door with one hand, the other still cradling the little bundle of black purring fur. "Lili!" I yelled when she came in "What took you so fucking long?"

"Dude, I sped the whole way there and blew a red light." Lili replied. "You should be lucky we made it here at all."

"Whatever. Look! Look at what Sebastian got me!" I shoved the kitten towards her face.

"Aww! Kittie." She reached out to pet Yogurt and I pulled the kitten against me stomach, shielding her.

"Mine." I said posessivly. Staring at her like she had tried to kill me. "My kittie."

"And this is why I love you." Lili laughed, petting Yogurt despite my death stare. "Come on. Kim's waiting in the car." I gently put my kitten down on the couch next to Shadow and ran out the door before anyone else could, almost running into the main door as someone walked in.

I jumped into the back seat and Kim turned to look at me. "Well I can see you're excited." She commented.

"Damn straight!" I yelled. Alright. I was extremely fucking hyper. I don't know why or how but we let Lili drive and somehow managed to get to Michael's house alive, unharmed and the cops lost us a few blocks away from the park.

Of course I was the first out of the car. I practically kicked the door in and ran downstairs. Before I opened the door to the basement I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself. Michael, Bart, Nathan, Johnny, Nicki, Undertaker, Grell, Trey, Samantha, Tina, Jayme, Sawyer, Morgan, Seana, and Cj were already there all sitting around the main basement room.

"Finally! Morgan yelled. "You're here!"

"Yeah, you took forever. We were beginning to think you wern't going to show up." agreed Tina.

"What? Bitches we sped the whole way here, blew some red lights, almost ran over a grandma and got chased by the cops. Shut the fuck up." I laughed as Sebastian Kim and Lili walked in.

"Well at least you're here sis." Bart said, getting up and hugging me. I tried to squirm out of his grip as he poked my side, making me yelp. I was extremely ticklish.

Kim raised her voice over the excited chatter. "Everyone shut up! We have to sing happy birthday!" Kim began and everyone else fell in with her as they sang. "Happy birthday to you ."

"Bitch!" Yelled Michael.

"Happy birthday to you."

"Whore!"

"Happy birthday dear Twyla."

"You mother fucking skank!"

"Happy birthday to you.

"I fucking love you bitch, whore mother fucking skank!"

We all laughed and I pushed my way through the crowd to hug him. "You had better have gotten me some good shit Michael." I warned him.

"What are you talking about? I always have the good shit." He replied. "Come on."He led me over to his room. Sebastian, Grell, Undertaker, Nicki, Lili, Kim, Samantha, and Bart headed to Michael's room as well and Michael closed the door as Johnny blasted some music in the main room.

"Lets get high!" Lili yelled.

"Shhh! What about everyone else?" I asked, looking to Michael who seemed to have everything already planned out.

"They're going to smoke some out there. The group is so big that I thought we should split into two groups to smoke. Your best friends, us, the cool people, and then the losers out there with the fake shit.

"Since when have you been so organized?" I asked, suspecting that someone else had planned it all.

"He's isn't." Samantha said, sitting on the bed. "I'm the one who planned everything out and-"

"I was the supplier!" Yelled Bart, cutting Samantha off.

"Well I knew that." I laughed, sitting next to Samantha. "So where is this shit?" I demanded.

"I gots it." Nicki unzipped her back pack. The room was dark and I couldn't see what she pulled out but the instant it was out the smell hit my nose and I fell back on the bed.

"Damn! That smells fucking strong."

"You know it." relied Bart.

Samantha and I got off the bed and we all formed a circle on the floor. Sebastian and Grell sat on my left and Nicki and Undertaker sat on my right. Across from me was Michael, Bart, Kim Samantha and Lili.

Even though Sebastian couldn't get high he smoked some of it anyway so as not to raise questions. Two hits was enough to have me laughing at almost everything and leaning against Nicki who was in no better condition then I was.

We all got up and went back into the main room where everyone was just as high as we were. "Sup my bitches!" I yelled, walking in last.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're my bitch." replied Johnny, walking up and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and then pulled away as one the song on the radio changed.

"Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots Everybody!" everyone yelled.

"Fuck yeah!" Michael went over to his fridge. "Twyla, you up for it?"

"Challenge accepted." I smirked. Everyone crowded around the table that Bart set up.

"Hey! Wait. Remember the bet we had?" Asked Sawyer, using through the crowd.

"Oh shit! But..."

"If you do it then I win."

"No!" I sighed, turning disapointedly back to Michael. "I can't . I made a bet with Sawyer. If I can go without alcohol for two months then he owes me $200 and if I can't then I owe him $200."

"That's shit!" yelled MIchael. "Well fine then. Sawyer, you can take her place."

"I'm up for that." he replied, standing across from Michael. While everybodys attention was turned to Michael and Sawyer I felt a hand grab my wrist gently. I let Johnny lead me to the back of the couch.

"What?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I need to talk to you." As he said that I saw a flash of red in his eyes, it was gone so fast I thought I imagined it. "Come on. Let's go to Michael's room where it's a little quieter."

"Ok." I got up and followed him into he room. I sat on the bed and he closed the door and locked it. My mind was fuzzy and I just sat there as he walked over to me. He sat next to me and I could felt he warmth of his body as he pressed close to me.

I looked into his eyes and tried to see into what he was thinking. His brown eyes betrayed nothing but as he reached out and gently took my hand they flashed red again.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He rested his other hand gently on my cheek and leaned closer to me. His warm breath against my face sent my hair on end. Something wasn't right. Then he kissed me. I froze for a second in shock, then regaining some of my senses I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking hurt.

"I-I can't. This isn't right."

"What? This is about that sorry excuse for a demon isn't it?" I didn't reply. A sense of danger pricked at my dulled mind and I fought to clear it.

"How do you know?" I finally managed to get enough thoughts in order to realize that no one told Johnny about Sebastian.

"Us?" Before I could say any more he pressed his lips firmly to mine. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He pinned me to the bed and I fought will all the energy I had but my efforts were useless.

"Sebastian!" I yelled.

"He can't help you." Johnny laughed. "He's useless. I slipped a little something into the weed that you smoked. Sebastian is now as weak as a human as long as the drug remains in his system."

I heard a bang on the door. Sebastian. Panic flared through me. My demon side was taking over now and I could feel my body try to change. I was raked by a spasm or searing pain. I cried out, and stopped the transformation.

"Twyla!" I heard Sebastian yell through the door. "Damn it Johnny! Let her go!" Johnny laughed, not even glancing at the door. His eyes. They were wild and hungry. This was not the Johnny I had known since sixth grade. He was a monster.

"Johnny." I said softly, "What happened to you? This isn't you."

"Aren't you the bright one. Haha. You're right. I'm not Johnny. I mearly using his body." He laughed darkly.

"What? Who are you? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's me. Chad. Don't you remember?"

I gasped. Chad. There was alway something strange about him. Something that attracted me to him but yet repelled me. My fuzzy mind fought to put it all together then when it did the answer screamed at me. Half-breed. Angel, human, demon. But it was impossible. I thought I was the only one.

"You bastard." I snarled. "You're going to pay for this. No one and I mean fucking no one possesses my friends." He laughed and his grip on me tightened. I knew ay second now, without a shadow of a doubt that Sebastian would jump to my rescue. But I wasn't in the patient mood.

I lifted my head from the bed and sunk my teeth into his hand. He released me with a yelp of surprise and pain. I didn't take any time to gloat over my success. I slashed his face with my free hand and he released my other arm, reeling back.

Even when I wasn't a demon, my nails were unusually sharp and I never cut them. They never grew any longer than they were but quickly were back to their normal length when one of them broke.

I could have run to the door by now and be safely in the ar,s of my demon, but that would be too easy and boring. No. I was in the mood to teach this sorry excuse for a demon a lesson that he would never forget.

Three slash marks ran from just above his right eye to the bottom of his left jaw, blood trickling down onto his neck.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"Correction. I'm the bitch." I smiled evilly. He tried to hit me but I ducked and raised my leg to kick him. My foot hit its mark with a satisfactory reaction. He doubled over and then fell to the floor.

His voice was highpitched as he cursed at me. "Mother fucking cunt! Damn it!"

I just laughed and left him there on the floor. Sebastian was still banging on the door and I unlocked it. He burst into the room, fury burning in his blood red eyes. They fell on Chad and narrowed with deadly intent. Even if he was as weak as a human right now, he could still tear Chad apart.

"Sebastian." I said quietly "Don't. It's Johnny's body. If you hurt Chad, you'll hurt Johnny too." Firey hatred still burned in his intense stare but he nodded and we walked out of the room. The party was still at large. No one had really noticed anything happening.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked, looking worriedly at the blood on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though Chad..." I trailed off and smiled evilly. "So do you have any idea what just happened? Like, how did Chad get in Johnny's body?"

"I'm really not all that sure." He replied, sitting on the couch.

"Ah well. Let's not let this ruin our good time." I called over my shoulder as I took a beer from the fridge. My mind already fuzzy, I drowned myself in alcohol. Nothing else very out of the ordinary happened that night other than everyone ending up shirtless. How? I still don't even know.

**The next morning**

"Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...make me some coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"I can't believe you're even awake, let alone in the mood for coffee."

"What time is it?"

"One."

"In the morning?"

"In the evening."

"Oh... why didn't you wake me up earlier? You usually do."

"You looked exhausted. I thought you needed the sleep."

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Sebastian was smiling down at me. "What happened last night?" I asked, cuddling up to him and closing my eyes again.

"Well after the Chad incident, Johnny recovered and came back out to the party as himself. Sawyer broke a window. Nicki raped a wall. Kim fell asleep under the table then Lili jumped up on it and took her shirt of then started dancing. Soon after Bart took his off, then Grell then Undertaker and we all ended up shirtless."

"Heh heh, I can't remember any of it. I was so fucked up."

"Yeah, you were yelling at the steering wheal of the car telling it to shut up and drive."

"Wow. I really was fucked up." I looked up at him and met his intense blood red gaze. Our lips met and warmth spread all over my body. No one had ever made me feel this happy before. The kiss got more heated and I melted into his arms.

"Sebastian! What do you think you're doing!?"

We broke apart and whipped our heads in the direction of the door. There stood a boy. He looked about thirteen and had an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Young Master!"

* * *

**Ok! I'm really REALLY REALLY sorry about the short chapters and how long it's taken me to update. This crazy road trip is killing me. This chapter really sucks and has errors probably but it's the best I could do at the moment. Please hang in there with me my lovelies!**


End file.
